Un tiempo a solas
by aleprettycat
Summary: Gold ha querido confesarle sus sentimientos a Crystal, así que logra arreglar un pequeño viaje con ella para lograrlo. Pero cuando él va a su casa para que puedan partir se encuentra con que Chris se lastimó un poco y su madre tiene que salir un par de días dejándolo al "cuidado" de su querida hija. ¿Qué sucederá con éste par solos en casa?
1. Una visita, un favorsillo

Hola! Aleprettycat (al fin) reportándose con un nuevo multichapter, es mi primer fanfic de Pokespe (lo escribí antes que el set de drabbles).

Espero que les guste, no olviden los reviews, son muy valiosos para mí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: Una visita, un favorcillo.**

-¡Oh! Vamos Chris- insistí por enésima ocasión

-Ya te dije que tengo demasiado trabajo ésta semana, Gold-

Pero había que admitirlo, Chris era una chica difícil de convencer cuando su deber estaba de por medio. Desde hacía un buen rato había mantenido una larga conversación con Chris, que en ocasiones parecía perderme el hilo por estar tan metida en sus papeleos. Desde hacía un par de meses me había decidido a confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, por lo que, desde entonces, me la había pasado planeando un viaje que no requería más que un par de días. Pero la "chica súper seria" era tan responsable que se negaba a dedicarme un par de días lejos de todo y todos... Así que decidí cambiar la estrategia.

-Está bien, chica seria. Tú ganas -No se escuchó nada por el auricular. Mi estrategia había funcionado.

-¿Perdón?- exclamó ella, sorprendida -Gold, el chico terco y testarudo... ¿se está rindiendo?- Auch, no esperaba esa descripción de mí. Suspiré un tanto molesto por ello antes de continuar.

-No realmente, Chris- dije mientras aún intentaba calmarme -pensaba proponerte que, en cuanto termines tus pendientes de ésta semana hiciéramos ese viaje - Chris se quedó callada por unos momentos, pensando en mi razonable propuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio estoy hablando con Gold? ¿O eres un Ditto acaso?

-¡Crystal!-exclamé irritado, yo era el de las bromas. Y no es agradable que te tomen a broma cuando intentas hablar en serio. -Claro que soy yo, el único y original Gold de Pueblo Primavera. -Ella no dijo nada por un rato que se me hizo un tanto preocupante.

-¿Tan importante es eso para ti?- su voz se escuchaba suave y dulce. Me sacó una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Sí, Chris. Es muy importante para mí.

La semana se había pasado lenta y tortuosa para mí, a tal grado que a un día del acordado, ya me encontraba caminando por las calles de Ciudad Malva, recorriendo las calles para llegar a la casa de cierta experta en capturas pokémon.

Después de perderme un poco por la ciudad, logré llegar a su casa. Estaba parado frente a la puerta debatiéndome si debía tocarla o mejor volver después. En realidad me había adelantado un día a lo acordado. Así que debía pensar en algún pretexto como para estar ahí antes de lo esperado.

Escuché un grito que, era obvio, sólo podría ser de Crystal. Temiendo lo peor toqué la puerta y una mujer de cabello rubio y coletas me abrió la puerta. De no haber sido porque ya sabía que era la madre de Chris hubiera caído en el error de confundirla con su hermana mayor o con una de sus primas puesto que se veía muy joven, además de ser más aniñada que su propia hija.

-¿Gold?- preguntó sorprendida de verme - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Buenos días, señora. -saludé cortésmente -¿está Chris en casa?

-Sí, claro. Pasa- la madre de Chris se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar al interior de la casa- Deja voy a avisarle que estás aquí- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y subió las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de la pokédexholder.

Esperé en la sala pensando un poco en mi pretexto de mi pronta llegada, cuando sentí los índices de Crystal picarme las costillas y dí un respingo asustado.

-Gold- me llamó para que volviera mi vista hacia ella luego del susto que me había metido.

-Hola Chris- saludé avergonzado- ¿cómo haz estado? Hace un momento te oí gritar, ¿todo bien?

-Todo bien, gracias- respondió sin estar del todo convencida, la duda brillaba en sus ojos y levanté una ceja para hacerle saber que no me había tragado esa mentira- Bueno... sobre mis gritos...

-¿Qué? -pregunté con la intención de hacerla continuar.

-Ven- dijo tomándome por la muñeca y guiándome hacia las escaleras- te explico arriba.

Y con esa breve explicación ambos llegamos a su habitación. Chris cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Era un comportamiento extraño, demasiado extraño.

-Emm, ¿Chris?-pregunté.

-Shh- exclamó indicándome que guardara silencio. Luego se quedó pegada a la puerta esperando algo en silencio, luego se separó de ella con un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunté exigiendo una respuesta, me molestaba sentirme ignorado.

-Ésta mañana tuve una especie de... accidente.

-¿Qué?- grité alarmado, pero ella se apresuró a cerrarme la boca con ambas manos.

-Guarda silencio ¿quieres?- asentí con la cabeza y ella me quitó sus manos para continuar con su explicación. -Lo importante aquí es que, a raíz de éste accidente mi madre no me deja salir de casa y... por ello...

-No podremos irnos de viaje- completé comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar con esa explicación.

Me sentí un tanto desanimado con la noticia y un aire incómodo nos envolvió a ambos. ¿En serio no podría irme de viaje con Chris?

-Estaba ayudando en el orfanato limpiando unas repisas algo altas, por lo que estaba apoyada sobre un banco intentando alcanzarlas. En eso llegaron unos cuántos niños persiguiéndose y por ver que no se fueran a resbalar con todo lo que yo tenía en el suelo me distraje y caí al suelo.

-¿te lastimaste mucho?- me mordí el labio ante lo obvio y absurdo de mi pregunta. Era obvio que se había lastimado, sino su madre no le pondría peros para salir.

-Me torcí el tobillo y la muñeca, nada grave- En ese momento volví mi vista buscando las áreas afectadas y fue ahí que las vi. Una venda que hacía bulto en su tobillo izquierdo, sobresaliendo de su calceta, y una muñequera en su brazo izquierdo.

-Me hubieras dicho- musité.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, quizá no me había escuchado.

-Que me hubieras dicho- repetí con fuerza, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos -¿Qué tal que si en mis tonterías te lastimo más?

Era un regaño, tenía que sonar como uno. Pero su sonrisa amable me dejó ver que ella había notado mi preocupación por ella. Desvié mi mirada un tanto avergonzado y con la sensación de que mis mejillas estuvieran calientes.

-¿Y por qué gritabas hace rato?- pregunté con la intención de salir de esa vergonzosa situación. Su sonrisa se borró de golpe.

-Mi mamá me acomodó el tobillo antes de vendarlo- admitió avergonzada.

-Entonces, de verdad te duele- dije más para mí que para ella, bajando la mirada, preocupado.

-Por cierto Gold... -volví mi vista hacia ella - ¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí HOY? -preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra - Se supone que nos veríamos mañana.

Tragué saliva, no esperaba que me sacara el tema tan pronto y me había agarrado en curva, mi cerebro no podía pensar en un pretexto convincente con su mirada amenazante.

-¿Gold?- Se acercó a mí presionándome aún más.

Tenerla tan cerca sólo me nublaba el pensamiento ¡y en la forma menos adecuada en éstos momentos!

Antes de que me diera cuenta, yo ya estaba casi recostado sobre su cama y ella me observaba como si fuera su presa. Pero se escuchó el ruido de la perilla de la puerta al abrirse y Crystal me jaló del cuello de mi chamarra para sentarme sobre el borde de la cama, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado, como si estuviésemos platicando pacíficamente. Su madre se asomó por la puerta y nos volvimos a verla.

-Chris, la comida está lista- dijo con una mirada de "no los interrumpo, ¿verdad?" -No se tarden o se enfriará.

Ambos asentimos y su madre bajó las escaleras de vuelta a la cocina. En cuanto dejamos de escuchar sus pasos Crystal habló.

-Te salvó la campana, Gold- sonreí amenazado.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté caminando hacia la puerta y ambos bajamos hacia el comedor.

La comida no podía haber sido más deliciosa. Comí hasta saciar mi apetito por completo y reposaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla mientras me limpiaba los residuos de comida con un mondadientes. Mientras tanto, mis pokémon y los de Chris, tomaban una merecida siesta luego del atrancón que se habían dado. Haber llegado desde un día antes no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Mientras Chris recogía los platos de la mesa sonó el teléfono de la casa y su madre corrió para atenderlo. Ella permaneció ahí, hablando un largo rato y colgó justo al mismo tiempo de que Chris había terminado de limpiar la mesa. Cuando su madre volvió, Chris tenía la clara intención de escaparnos para que me siguiera interrogando, pero su madre le ganó las palabras.

-Gold- dio dirigiéndose a mí. En el acto me senté derecho y con completa atención a lo que pudiera decirme. -Necesito hacer un viaje y no tengo a alguien que se encargue de que ésta muchachita - dijo tomando a Chris por los hombros- no haga cosas indebidas en su estado. ¿Te puedo pedir que te quedes aquí hasta que regrese?

Eso olía a broma... ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! Nuestros rostros se desfiguraron con aquel comentario y todo permaneció en silencio, hasta que la madre de Chris juntó las palmas y dijo

-Bueno, como no escucho ninguna queja, así será- Sonrió. Y se puso de pie- ¡Gracias, Gold!- se encaminó hacia su habitación, supongo que para empacar.

Nuestros cerebros terminaron de procesar la información y sólo atinamos a soltar la misma expresión

-¿Qué?

* * *

Y así es como comienza la aventura, jaja.

Todos los domingos subiré un capítulo, así que... ¡hasta el próximo domingo!

Aleprettycat, fuera ;)


	2. Solos

Hola!

Antes que nada, les pido una ENORME disculpa por el retraso en traerles el segundo capi de ésta entrega. La escuela se me complicó en éstas 2 semanas y apenas terminé de transcribir el capítulo. Espero cumplir lo con que dije en un inicio (de actualizar los domingos) y mañana traer el capi 3, de lo contrario, se los prometo que para el lunes en el noche sí lo tengo. Sin más, los dejo con el capi. No olviden los reviews :3 that's all!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Solos**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, cuando nos dimos cuenta, Chris y yo ya estábamos despidiendo a su madre desde la puerta. Ahora estábamos los dos...

-Solos- dije sin darme cuenta y Chris se giró para verme.  
-Sí, Gold. Ahora estamos tú y yo, solos -lo dijo un tanto molesta y no quiero pensar siquiera en el porqué.

Me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Nos dirigimos hacia la sala y ahí me soltó. Se quedó parada frente a mí con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Sentí cómo me escaneaba con su mirada fulminante, de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó de pronto.  
-¿Eh?  
-No te hagas el tonto conmigo- dijo petulante- ¿Para qué viniste HOY a mi casa? - preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hoy"-Se supone que nos veríamos mañana, fuera del orfanato.

Afortunadamente ya tenía una respuesta masomenos convincente para sus demandas. No le diría que ya no soportaba la espera y que las ansias me carcomían desde el interior, mis ansias de llegar y abrazarla, y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos... aunque lo de ésta tarde había sido muy aproximado a eso último. No, no se lo diría.

-Pensé en llegar antes para que no volvieras a tener un pretexto de rechazar mi propuesta de irnos por ahí... - Su mirada se suavizó un poco y yo me mordí el interior de mi labio. Sin querer dirigí mi vista hacia sus vendajes y suspiré. -Aunque ahora me arrepiento de no haber llegado antes y evitar que te lastimaras... -Chris soltó sus brazos y desvió su mirada al suelo.  
-No te preocupes por eso- me dijo- la verdad es que no es nada. No sé porqué mi madre hace tanto alboroto por eso… Por cierto, Gold- Me llamó en un tono más relajado, por lo visto, era momento de cambiar el ritmo de la conversación. -¿A dónde íbamos a ir?  
-¿Eh?- exclamé sin querer. No esperaba esa clase de cambio en el tema.  
-¡Gold!- exigió mi respuesta.

Se veía linda cuando se molestaba y eso nunca lo iba a negar. Pero no podía decirle a dónde iríamos, ¡era una sorpresa que me había tomado meses preparar! Una idea surcó mi retorcida mente y sonreí. Le hice una señal con la mano indicándole que se acercara a mí, y lo hizo. Moví una de las coletas que enmarcaban su rostro y le susurré al oído.

-"Se-cre-to"- sonreí victorioso ante mi ingeniosa idea, mientras que ella me miraba irritada.  
-Tarde o temprano lo descubriré- amenazó y volví a sonreírle.

Estar cerca de ella no hacía otra cosa más que ponerme de buenas. Incluso con sus amenazas o su aparente mal humor

Sonreí en mis adentros y acorté la distancia entre ambos y la rodeé con mis brazos. Tenía ganas de hacerlo desde que había llegado a su casa y al fin me había dado la oportunidad. Extrañamente, ella no se opuso al tacto y permanecimos así un rato, el suficiente como para poder aspirar su fresco aroma y apretarla más a mí.

-Gold...- se separó de mí para poder hablar, pero mis brazos aún rodeaban su cintura y espalda baja.

Al levantar su vista nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca y mi pulso se aceleró. Todo era perfecto, era más que perfecto. Hasta que Ataro de pronto apareció subiéndose a mi cabeza rápidamente, y Explotaro se abalanzara sombre mí, tratando de llegar al pokémon que ya había dejado mi cabeza temiendo por su vida.

Al momento de caer, sentí todo en cámara lenta. Como pude coloqué a Chris debajo de mí para cubrirla con mi cuerpo y no dejar que Explotaro la aplastara. Aunque, cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir, noté que estábamos en una situación un tanto incómoda, más para ella que para mí. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Giré mi cabeza para poder reprender a mi pokémon.

-¡Explotaro!-grité molesto para que entendiera que traer su peso encima no era nada agradable. Chris comenzó a reírse debajo de mí y sentí la necesidad de tragar saliva.

Explotaro se levantó y noté como ya estábamos rodeados por el resto de nuestros pokémon. De pronto, Mega utilizó su látigo sepa para separarme de Chris y ayudar a su entrenadora a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias, Mega- agradeció Chris sonriente -¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó dirigiéndose a todos los presentes y éstos se limitaron a señalar a Ataro. La enorme sonrisa en su rostro sólo confirmaba lo obvio, había sido cosa suya.  
-Ataro... -lo llamé- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?- Mi fiel compañero sonrío ampliamente y brincó hasta mi cabeza para colocar algo, que sentí, llegó hasta mi pecho. Miré al suelo para encontrarme con su sonrisa aprobatoria. Inmediatamente volví mi vista hacia aquel objeto para encontrarme con que era un pendiente de una estrella amarilla.

-Es la estrella de Mega- dedujo Chris.  
-¿Las estrellas que usas para diferenciar a tus pokémon del resto?- pregunté contemplando el pendiente.  
-Sí, ese es el pendiente de Mega, ¿por qué Ataro te lo dio?

Volví mi vista hacia él, tenía una sonrisa de complicidad que llegaba de oreja a oreja. ¿Por qué mi amigo sonrería de esa manera? No es que hubiésemos planeado algo, o al menos no que yo recuerde. Y tampoco era como si él me estuviese haciendo un favor poniéndome la marca que indica "pertenencia de Chirs".

Algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía el color apoderarse de mis mejillas, ¡Ataro le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que yo le pertenecía a Chris!

-Em... ¿Gold?- su voz me regresó a la realidad.

Estaba en la sala de estar en casa de Chris rodeado de todos nuestros pokémon, mientras que mis amigos sonreían picaronamente, ya sabían que había entendido su indirecta. Todos habían entendido el mensaje, lo únicos lentos éramos Chris y yo. Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, me quité el pendiente y le extendí mi brazo a Chris para entregárselo. No quería malos entendidos en éstos momentos.

-Toma- le dije desviando mi mirada- procura tener más cuidado con él- ella lo tomó y el ligero roce de nuestras manos sólo sirvió para empeorar el deplorable estado de mis mejillas. En serio que detestaba ser tan frágil en ocasiones.  
-Gracias.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y nosotros estábamos preparando la cena. Nunca antes me había cuestionado las habilidades de Chris para la cocina, pero a juzgar por el olor en que nos encontrábamos envueltos, seguramente comería aún mejor que en la tarde.

Y no me equivoqué. Sin duda alguna, con Chris cerca nunca moriría de hambre... ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? No es que pensara en la posibilidad de que ella me hiciera de comer todos los días, podía vivir con eso... ¡pero no! Sin darme cuenta sacudí mi cabeza con la intención de sacar esos pensamientos raros de mi mente.

-¿Gold?- preguntó ella y al acto me giré para verla. Me observaba detenidamente -¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy callado y actuando extraño.  
-No es nada Chris- respondí intentando sonreír de forma cool, pero sólo atiné a soltar una risilla nerviosa. El ambiente se ponía incómodo. -La cena está deliciosa- comenté con el afán de cambiar el tema de la conversación. Ella sonrió.  
-Ya lo noté- dijo conteniendo una risa- casi te comes el plato.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos del comentario con un ambiente que era de lo más agradable y familiar. En cierta forma, me recordaba a mis padres y fue ahí que estuve seguro del todo, quería verla sonreír así todo el día, todos los días.

Ésta vez yo me levanté primero para recoger los platos de la mesa, cuando crucé mi mirada con la de ella noté la extrañeza con la que me observaba y le sonreí.

-No debo dejarte hacer esfuerzos innecesarios  
-Ah… Gold…  
-Nada de quejas, Chris- la interrumpí en aquello que fuera a decirme- se lo prometí a tu madre.

Una vez que terminé, Chris me pidió que la siguiera y caminamos escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación.

-Ponte cómodo. Tengo algo que mostrarte- ordenó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

La obedecí y me senté sobre su cama. Tomé uno de los cojines que posaban a mi lado y comencé a jugar con él, impaciente, mientras ella movía cosas y papeles. Luego de un siglo, Chris me alcanzó unas hojas. Estaban algo viejas y con unos dobleces marcados.

-Creo que las vas a reconocer-agregó.

Tomé el paquete de hojas y las reconocí al instante. Mis pupilas se agrandaron con los recuerdos y sentimientos contenidos en ellas.

-Técnicamente, te pertenecen. Las tenía el tío de Yellow. Hace unas semanas me vi con ella y me las entregó para que yo te las diera.  
-Gracias, Chris…- contemplé las hojas por unos momentos, leyendo unos cuántos fragmentos de reojo- ¿Sabes? Justo estaba leyendo ésta carta cuando Pichu eclosionó.  
-Hablando de Pichu… -me interrumpió- ¿Por qué su nombre no termina en "Taro"?  
-Ah, eso… Yellow fue quién lo nombró- respondí con naturalidad y Chris frunció el ceño levemente ¿se había molestado? –Tomó fragmentos de los nombres de sus padres para ello. "Pi", de Pika y "chu", de Chuchu. –Su mirada se relajó un poco  
-No sabía que Yellow lo había nombrado- comentó –Aunque… tú pareces más su padre que el propio Pika –agregó – es decir, ¡tienen el mismo peinado!  
-¡Pues claro! –Agregué luego de una risotada –El pequeño Pichu sabe de lo bueno. Además, eso es mejor que ponerle una marca- la obvia referencia a sus estrellas amarillas hizo que en un instante cambiara de actitud por completo.  
-¡Oye! –gritó indignada, pero un tanto divertida a la vez.

Tomó el otro cojín sobre la cama y comenzó a lanzarme golpes con él.

-¡Eres una brusca!- le dije cubriéndome e intentando contener una carcajada.  
-¡Y tú un grosero!- respondió con más golpes a mi persona.

Tomé el cojín que reposaba sobre mis piernas y comencé a responder los golpes.

-¡Gold, ya! –gritaba mientras ambos seguíamos golpeándonos con los cojines.  
-No, hasta que tú me pidas perdón. Tú empezaste.  
-Ok, ok… ya –dijo deteniéndose y yo la imité. Tomó algo de aire para tranquilizarse y se puso algo seria. -¡Sigue soñando! –me dijo lanzándome otro golpe, directo a la cabeza.

Ésta vez no seguiría su juego. Si ella quería jugar sucio, jugaríamos sucio.

* * *

Muejeje, ésto se pone divertido.  
Aleprettycat, fuera!


	3. Cosquillas

Ta-dah! Como lo prometí! jaja me apuré y aquí les traigo el tercer capi, en domingo! XD Ahora sí, hemos recobrado el ritmo de las actualizaciones (y espero no volverlo a perder ._.) como sea, los dejo con el tercer capi

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Cosquillas**

Uno, ella estaba hincada sobre la cama. Dos, ese golpe sí me dolió. Tres, estaba a menos de medio metro de mi.

-¡Ya! –grité lanzándome directo a ella. La tomé por la cintura, ambos caímos recostados sobre la cama y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Gold! ¡Ya! –sus gritos y carcajadas pronto inundaron la habitación y yo me divertía de lo lindo con aquella situación, hasta que Chris comenzó a patalear.

Sabía perfectamente que las patadas de la experta en capturas pokémon eran algo de cuidado, ya que podían ser mortales. Pero ahora que Chris carecía del autocontrol de siempre, yo tenía que encargarme de sus piernas antes de que…

-¡Ah! –grité haciéndome hacia atrás mientras me cubría el rostro con ambas manos.  
-¡Gold! –gritó Chris mientras se enderezaba para verme. Se mordió el labio. –Lo siento, no era mi intención patearte.  
-¿Me pateaste? –pregunté exaltado.  
-Bueno… -dijo dubitativa –Creo que no te pateé exactamente –volteé a verla, contrariado –creo que te pegué con mi rodilla.

¡Perfecto! Yo intentando hacer reír a mi chica seria y ella ¿cómo me lo agradece? ¡Con un rodillazo en la cara!

-Pues sí me dolió- dije un tanto molesto mientras me sobaba el área afectada.  
-Ya te dije que lo siento- dijo ella acerándose a mí –ahora déjame ver bien eso –quité mi mano y la expresión en su rostro no podía significar nada bueno.  
-¿Es muy grave? –pregunté preocupado. Me dolía un poco, pero una cosa era el dolor y otra el cómo se veía el golpe.

Ella se acercó lentamente a mí y con un delicado roce de su mano sobre la herida me moví instintivamente. Se sentía como un ardor, como si me quemara incluso. Ella se quedó un tanto pensativa y salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé ahí, inmóvil, hasta que luego de unos instantes ella volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Eh? –exclamé al ver lo que traía en las manos.  
-Voy a curarte –dijo dirigiéndose a la cama.  
-No creo que eso sea necesario…  
-Yo te lastimé y es mi obligación –respondió con firmeza, y por primera vez despegó su vista de los frascos y vendas que tenía sobre la cama. Su mirada brillaba con determinación.  
-Está bien –dije muy a mi pesar –pero prométeme que no me dolerá –ella sonrió ante mi "infantil" petición.  
-Claro que no te dolerá, Gold –dijo un tanto divertida –es más, te prometo que si no te quejas te daré un premio –me guiñó el ojo –bueno, no te vayas a mover, Gold.

No tengo la menor idea de a qué se refería con eso del "premio", pero con ese gesto de coquetería tan inusual en ella sólo logró nublarme el pensamiento y teñirme el rostro. Apreciaba que mi pobre mejilla ya estuviera roja, para hacer menos notorio ese molesto sonrojo que luchaba por apoderarse de ella en su totalidad.

Las suaves manos de Chris tomaron mi rostro y lo inmovilizaron, su mirada, concentrada, se enfocaba en el área afectada mientras que una de sus manos tomaba un poco de algodón y lo mojaba con un líquido extraño. Al tacto con mi mejilla sentí un ardor, pero me contuve para no quejarme. Quería saber cual era ese premio que Chris me había prometido. De pronto, me soltó y con ambas manos me colocó una bandita. A pesar de que lo había hecho con movimientos firmes, también eran delicados para no lastimarme. Chris era simplemente increíble.

-Y ahora, el ingrediente secreto –dijo contenta, como anunciando el momento crítico de ésta "curación".

Cuando yo esperaba ver otro frasco con un ungüento desconocido, ella sólo se acercó a mí ¡muchísimo! Y posó sus suaves labios sobre mi mejilla. Era un beso lleno de dulzura y ternura, como un gesto maternal. Pero mis hormonas que a todo le encuentran el pretexto para inmiscuirse y poder malinterpretarlo todo sólo lograron que mi pulso se acelerara y sentí cómo la sangre era bombeada con fuerza hasta mi rostro, que ya estaba caliente. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los míos y sonrió enternecida.

-Te ves tierno –dijo y mi quijada se desencajó –pero como eres un buen chico y no te quejaste, iré por tu premio.

Patético, ridículo, exhibido, timado… ¿Cómo rayos me veía? Respiré hondo intentando contener la ola de sentimientos extraños que viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y ella volvió, ocultando algo detrás de su espalda.

-Cierra los ojos –ordenó, y le obedecí.

Sentí cómo con su dedo movía mi labio inferior abriendo un poco mi boca ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? De pronto, lo sentí.

-¿Qué tal está? –me preguntó.  
-D-deliciosa –respondí ante la sorpresa.

Todo éste tiempo Chris se había estado refiriendo a una estúpida paleta de caramelo, muy rica por cierto, pero no dejaba de sentirme como un niño de nueve años que había sido engañado por su niñera-amor-platónico. Sí, así me sentía.

-Sólo procura no quitarte la bandita hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? –asentí en silencio y ella bostezó.

Con tanto alboroto había olvidado que ya era tarde, y que seguramente ella ya se estaría muriendo de sueño.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir –comenté mientras ella se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!

En ese instante el mismo pensamiento surcó nuestras mentes y nos volteamos a ver, buscando la respuesta en los ojos el otro. ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a dormir YO?

El silencio que se había formado era algo de lo más incómodo. ¿Dónde dormiría? Pero como no quería meter la pata y echar todo mi progreso por el caño permanecí en silencio, esperando a que ella hiciera la primera sugerencia.

-Quizá… -Chris rompió el silencio. Y todo indicaba que ella tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer en una situación como ésta, porque ya no completó lo que pensaba decir.  
-¿No hay otra habitación que no sea la tuya o la de tu madre? –pregunté con afán de ayudarle a pensar en una buena solución. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

No podía quedarme en la habitación de su madre. Eso sería demasiado atrevimiento de mi parte, y en la de Chris…

-¿Traes tu sleeping bag? –me preguntó de pronto. ¡Claro que la traía! ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Asentí con la cabeza.  
-Está en mi mochila –respondí.  
-Entonces tenemos dos opciones. La primera es que te quedes en la sala y la segunda… -arqueé una ceja esperando a que continuara –es que te quedes… aquí.

Con sólo mencionarlo la idea atravesó mi cabeza. Pasar la noche en la habitación de una chica. No, no sólo una chica. Pasar la noche en la recámara de Chris. Sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas mientras un ligero rubor se hacía presente, y mi cabeza hizo "click".

-Tú en tu cama, y yo en mi sleeping bag… -dije despacio. Ella se volteó a verme con la cara roja, al menos ya no era el único en esa situación. –Así estoy cerca de ti para cuidarte… de lo que sea –completé la escusa.

Ella guardó silencio, parecía que no podía… no, no es que no pudiera, ella NO QUERÍA refutar mi propuesta. Ella quería que pasáramos la noche en la misma habitación, de lo contrario, me hubiera enviado a dormir al jardín, con algo de suerte, o a un hotel cercano.

-Sí –respondió con timidez –creo que no es tan mala idea.

¡Éxito! Casi pego un brinco con su respuesta. ¡Pasaría la noche con Chris! …Bueno, a un lado de ella… en el suelo ¡Pero eso que importaba! Sin duda alguna, hoy era mi día de suerte.

Bajé a la sala para ir por mi mochila mientras que a Chris le daba la oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa. Más tarde, cuando finalmente volví a su habitación, ella ya se encontraba dormida en su cama. Sonreí al contemplar su rostro y, luego de un par de minutos, me acomodé en mi sleeping bag para dormir.

* * *

No olviden dejar un review, si? *w* jeje el siguiente domingo traeré el capi 4

Aleprettycat, fuera!


	4. Encuentros Casuales

Después del retraso del siglo, al fin regreso con el capítulo 4, espero y les guste. Prometo apresurarme y en un rato más traer el capi 5

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Encuentros Casuales**

–Gold, Gold –escuchaba una voz lejana. Parecía ser de una chica –Gold –De pronto algo muy pesado cayó sobre mí.

–¡Wah! –grité abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con Explotaro que sonreía muy satisfecho con mi reacción. –¡Explotaro! –grité para hacerle saber que no me hacía mucha gracia el ser despertado de esa manera. Fue cuando escuché su risa.

–Buenos días, dormilón. –Me saludó Chris, desde el marco de la puerta. –Si no te apresuras tus pokémon te dejarán sin desayuno. –Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

–¿Qué? –Me levanté tan rápido como pude una vez que me quité a mi Typhlosion de encima.

No pensaba permitir que ese grupo de comelones me dejara sin nada para desayunar, tenía un apetito enorme esa mañana, así que bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude y me encontré a Chris con un delantal rosa mientras se acercaba al comedor con una enorme charola con comida.

–Buenos días, Chris. –La saludé torpemente, ella me miró y comenzó a reírse.

–Al menos deberías irte a lavar la cara en lo que termino de poner la mesa, Gold –me dijo mientras señalaba su rostro, indicándome que tenía algo cerca de la boca.

Asentí y me retiré al baño para encontrarme con una no muy agradable sonrisa ¡Era la marca de mi propia saliva seca!

Como era de esperarse, el desayuno estuvo delicioso y me ofrecí a lavar los platos para evitar que Chris se fuera a lastimar la muñeca en un descuido mientras los lavaba.

Nos hicimos compañía un rato más en la cocina, hasta que terminé de lavar los paltos y Chris hacía una lista de cosas que debíamos ir a comprar. Así que era la oportunidad perfecta para salir de casa y pasearme por ahí con ella.

El clima era de lo más agradable. El cielo era de un azul tan intenso que se podría asemejar a los ojos de Chris, y habían unas cuantas nubes, las suficientes como para hacer que el calor fuera agradable y soportable.

Llevábamos un buen rato caminando, de tienda en tienda y, como no podía permitir que Chris cargara las pesadas bolsas con el mandado, me ofrecí a cargarlas yo.

–Gold, –me llamó –ahí hay una banca. Si quieres puedes quedarte ahí en lo que voy a comprar unas cosas.

Chris era un ángel. Me acomodé en la mencionada banca, junto al mandado, mientras veía a Chris caminar hacia una tienda de abarrotes. Luego de unos minutos Chris salió del establecimiento y caminaba directo hacia donde me encontraba cuando… ¿Qué rayos era eso?

Un muchacho, un poco más bajo que yo, de cabello rojo se acercó a Chris. Se le acercó por atrás, la rodeó con sus brazos a la altura de la cintura ¡y le dijo algo al oído! Ella sólo se giró para abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Comenzaron a platicar animosamente mientras que yo sentía una terrible urgencia por ir a separarlos y acomodarle un buen puñetazo en la cara al tipo ese que era… ¡Era Silver! El idiota que era nada más y nada menos que ¡mi mejor amigo!

Esto sí que ya era el colmo. Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí a ese par con el afán de "saludar" a mi "buen amigo", Silver.

–Hey, Silver –saludé, y noté como él daba un respingo por la sorpresa. Obviamente no se esperaba encontrarme por éstos lugares.

–Hola, Gold. –Respondió serio, como siempre. –No sabía que estabas por aquí.

–Ni yo que tú estuvieras por aquí. –Le interrumpí con el ceño fruncido, le tenía que quedar claro que su presencia estaba de más en estos momentos. Aún cuando fuera mi mejor amigo y que me la paso genial con él, a pesar de sus actitudes amargadas.

–Gold ¿y las coas? –rayos, Chris tenía que recordarme a todas esas bolsas de mandado que había dejado olvidadas en la banca por mi arranque de rabia.

–En la banca –respondí suavizando mi mirada y dirigiéndola hacia ella.

–Gold… -dijo ella y no entendí lo que quería decir, la observé interrogante.

Ella bufó y se dio la vuelta, caminando directo a las bolsas del mandado que, afortunadamente, estaban intactas. La seguí, dejando atrás a Silver.

Chris estaba revisando que no faltara nada en las bolsas de nuestras compras mientras que yo estaba en calidad de perchero-cargador acomodándome todas esas bolsas para que pudiésemos continuar con nuestras compras.

–¡Vaya! –Exclamó de pronto Silver –Es la primera vez que te veo siendo realmente caballeroso con una chica.

El comentario era ofensivo, y en otras circunstancias le habría devuelto el favor y lo dejaría callado, pero no quería que Chris me viera pelear con él.

–Silver –llamó Chris –¿Podrías ayudarnos con unas cosas, o estás muy ocupado?

¿Qué? Una cosa es que nos encontráramos "casualmente" ¡Pero eso ya era incluirlo en nuestros planes! O al menos en los míos. Como era de esperarse, el muy sin vergüenza aceptó "ayudarnos" y la batalla comenzó.

Silver y yo caminábamos un par de pasos detrás de la Chica Super Seria. Ambos traíamos ambas manos ocupadas por las bolsas y ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna. Era como una especie de pacto y una forma en la que él estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar conmigo. Sólo algunos comentarios de Chris nos sacaban de nuestro silencio sepulcral y eso no era nada agradable en lo absoluto. No dejábamos de lanzarnos miradas asesinas, prepotentes y amenazantes. Sin duda, era muy agotador pelear así con Silver, pero era la única manera para que Chris no nos viera pelear y todo mi esfuerzo se fuera por un tubo.

–Bien, chicos. Llegamos. –Anunció la única persona que aún recordaba cómo hablar. Abrió la puerta y los tres entramos. –Pongan las bolsas en la cocina, por favor.

Silver y yo llegamos a la cocina y decidí que era momento de romper el silencio.

–Hey, Silver. –Como era de esperarse, el "señor misterioso" apenas si hizo un ruido como indicador de que tenía su atención. ¿Qué te trae por Ciudad Malva? –Él arqueó una ceja.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió a secas.

–Oye, somos amigos ¿No? –No es que quisiera intentar manipularlo, pero en verdad me molestaba el hecho de que me quisiera dejar fuera de aquello en lo que estuviera involucrado.

–Lo somos. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia –Volvió a responderme con eso, logrando irritarme aún más –¿Y tú, qué haces por aquí? –¡Claro! Era de esperarse. Él no me quería decir lo que hacía por aquí pero yo sí le tenía que responder. Pero tenía todo a mi favor para decirle todo sin una sola mentira ni verdades a medias.

–La madre de Chris me pidió que me quede con ella hasta que regrese. –La mirada que Silver me lanzó sólo se podría traducir con un "No te creo nada" –Es en serio, Silver. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Chris.

Silver borró su sonrisa burlona provocada por mi "mentira". En verdad no se esperaba esa y justo en ese momento, Chris entró en la cocina.

–Oye, Chris. –La llamé y ella se volvió hacia nosotros –¿Verdad que tu mamá me pidió que me quede contigo hasta que ella regrese?

–Sí, porque ella tenía que hacer un viaje.

¡Genial! La mandíbula de Silver cayó como nunca creí verlo. Su expresión desencajada era todo un deleite para mis ojos, y en especial para mi ego. ¿Por qué no tenía una cámara para inmortalizar el momento? En verdad, Silver no daba crédito a los que acababa de escuchar, pero luego de unos momentos recobró la compostura.

–¿Es en serio? –Preguntó de nuevo, quizá con la esperanza de que le dijéramos de que se trataba de una simple broma.

–Sí. –Respondimos al unísono. El rostro inquebrantable de Chris era el aderezo perfecto para esa respuesta. Silver soltó un pequeño suspiro, frustrado.

Los tres estábamos recostados sobre el pasto del patio trasero de la casa de Chris. El calor ya había bajado y el cielo comenzaba a tomar tonos rojizos y anaranjados. La brisa era fresca y agradable y sentía cómo movía mi cabello con sutileza. Pocas tardes se disfrutaban de una forma tan placentera como ésta.

Luego de haber acomodado toda la despensa que habíamos ayudado a cargar, Silver y yo implícitamente acordamos una tregua de "no-riñas" cerca de Chris, y como ella estuvo con ambos todo el tiempo, nunca tuvimos una oportunidad como para romper dicha tregua. Después de todo, juntos nos llevábamos de maravilla, y él... bueno, él es mi mejor amigo.

Silver se levantó del pasto para quedarse sentado unos momentos mientras observaba el cielo. Chris y yo lo observamos por unos instantes antes de quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Ya está por anochecer. –Comentó de pronto, casi despertándome –Creo que será mejor que me valla. –Se puso de pie y Chris y yo nos enderezamos.

–¿Ya te tienes que ir? –Preguntó Chris y, aunque igualmente me sentía un tanto desanimado ante aquella noticia no pude evitar sentirme algo molesto por la forma en la que se lo había preguntado. Es decir, sí, es Silver, nuestro amigo y eso pero ¡yo estoy aquí!

–Sí, lo siento –se disculpó el pelirrojo –pero si no me apresuro se me hará de noche en el camino.

Chris y yo finalmente nos pusimos de pie y lo escoltamos hacia la puerta. En cuanto lo perdimos de vista mietras le despedíamos con la mano, volvimos al interior de la casa.

–¿Me ayudarías a preparar la cena, Gold?  
–Claro.

Quizá era un asco en la cocina, quizá simplemente no podía competir con la perfección de los platillos de Chris, quizá verla cocinando con su delantal mientras tatareaba una canción felizmente era mi problema. Nunca antes había sido tan malo en la cocina, es decir, en osaciones no sólo llego y me como todo lo que está a mi alrededor, si no que también he llegado a ayudar a mi madre con lo que sea que ella requiera. Pero hoy...

–¡Ah! –Simplemente no era mi día.  
–Gold, ¿estás bien?  
–Sí. –Respondí con el dedo dentro de la boca –Sólo me lo piqué, no es nada.  
–Deberías entrar más seguido a la cocina –¡Pero sí lo hago! –y no sólo para comer.

Las burlas de Chris no me hacían gracia. No es como si simplemente pudiese llegar y decirle "Oye, Chris. Fíjate que te ves súper sexy con ese delantal rosa con holanes. Me hace fantasear en que algún día pueda llegar a casa, encontrarte así y me pueda acercar para abrazarte por la cintura mientras te robo un beso" ¡No!

–Gold, ¿estás bien?  
–Sí, ya te dije que no es nada. –respondí.  
–Pero, tienes la cara roja... –¡Ah! ¡Yo y mis estúpidas fantasías!

* * *

Reviews, please?  
Nos leemos en el capi 5 n.n


	5. Chistes malos

Bueno, luego de ponerme a transcribir como loca al fin traigo el capi 5. Y comenzaré a apurarme con el capi 6 ;w; Disfrútenlo~

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Chistes malos**

Mientras que nuestros pokémon cenaban en el patio, nosotros los observábamos desde le interior de la casa hasta que sonó la alarma de la vaporera. Nuestro arroz ya estaba listo.

–Gold, ¿puedes poner la mesa? –Asentí.

Acomodé los platos en el comedor y el resto de la comida mientras Chris llegaba con una jarra de agua. Al poco tiempo ambos nos encontrábamos cenando pacíficamente hasta que decidí hacer una pregunta que rondaba en mi mente desde el día anterior, y la verdad es que no me quedaría tranquilo hasta tener una respuesta.

–Chris –dije con la esperanza de llamar su atención, y ella despegó su vista de su plato –¿Crees que podamos hacer nuestro viaje en alguna otra ocasión?

El silencio se hizo presente y el rostro sorprendido de Chris, sin saber bien qué hacer o responder, me mataba. ¿En serio era una pregunta tan incómoda? Ella no decía nada y comencé a preocuparme, además de que comencé a sentir una especie de dolor en mi pecho. No la puedo culpar, después de todo ella siempre está regañándome y enlistándome todos mis defectos y sé que suelo molestarla a menudo...

–Sí –respondió con una voz tímida que me sacó de mis pensamientos. En ese momento me volví a verla, ella tenía su mirada desviada hacia un costado.

–¿Sí? –Pregunté queriendo que mis oídos no me hubiesen engañado.

–Sí –repitió y una enorme sonrisa se comenzó a formar en mi rostro. –Después de todo, te hice venir hasta aquí en vano, ya que nuestro viaje se arruinó por mi culpa...

–¡No! –Dije casi en un grito. Ella me observó contrariada. –No es tu culpa, Chris. Nada de lo que ha sucedido es culpa tuya. Son solo... cosas que pasan -¿En qué momento me puse de pie? Volví a mi asiento tratando de calmarme. –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada...

Sentí su mano tibia sobre mi mejilla.

–De ésto sí –me dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente. Traqué saliva.

–Fue un accidente –le dije mientras intentaba sostenerle la mirada.

La cercanía de sus ojos azules me nublaba el pensamiento y la vista me hacía jugarretas. Sentí la urgencia de hablar.

–Chris...  
–Gold...

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, así que le cedí la palabra, y aunque ella se negó a hablar primero, yo insistí.

–Gold... ahora yo recogeré las cosas de la mesa –¿Eso era?

–¿Segura?– pregunté y ella asintió, pero su mirada me pedía que ahora yo hablara –Em... ¿Puedo usar el baño?

–Claro, en un momento te llevo una toalla

¡Ah! Que bien se sentía eso. El agua de la tina era de lo más agradable y me relajaba todos los músculos mientras respiraba la tranquilidad a mi alrededor. ¡Podría quedarme dormido aquí mismo!

Me sumergí lo suficiente como para dejar mis brazos recargados sobre el borde de la tina, cerré mis ojos y comencé a pensar en lo genial que había sido mi día. Con la imagen, claro, de Chris usando ese mandil rosa y holanes... en verdad que debía usarlo más seguido.

Permanecí en esa posición un tiempo hasta que de pronto escuché un ruido un tanto atolondrado, pero al volver mi vista sólo me encontré con la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo cerrándose con fuerza. Extrañado, observé a mi alrededor para encontrarme con algo que no estaba hacía un rato, una toalla amarilla perfectamente doblada junto a mi ropa. Sonreí, Chris me había traído una toalla.

Después de secarme el cabello até la toalla a mi cintura y tomé mis cosas. Antes de entrar a la habitación de Chris toqué la puerta.

–Pasa –le escuché decir.

–Perdona la tardanza –le dije mientras cruzaba la puerta –ya puedes usar el baño.

Chris estaba haciendo unas cosas sobre su escritorio cuando entré. En el momento en el que ella se volvió para decirme algo pude notar cómo se sonrojaba y no articulaba palabra alguna. Luego, como en un momento de lucidez, tomó unas cosas que tenía sobre su cama y salió de la habitación antes de que pudiese decir algo.

Ésta era la primera vez que Chris me veía utilizando sólo una toalla que me cubría escasamente la mitad del cuerpo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No podía evitar sentirme el chico más sexy que jamás haya existido.

¿Qué había sucedido cuando Chris entró al baño y me dejó la toalla? Un sonrojo pronto se hizo notar en mis mejillas y, aunque me hubiese gustado pensar en qué sucedió ahí, me apresuré a ponerme mi pijama para luego quedarme tendido sobre mi sleeping bag y pensar en ella. En sus ojos cristalinos y lo cerca que había estado de decirle lo que sentía, pero acobardándome a final de cuentas. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, el estar aquí hasta que su madre regresara y no quería echarlo todo a perder... además, para eso era el viaje, así que debía esperar hasta entonces.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y volví mi vista hacia ésta sólo para encontrarme con Chris. Portaba una toalla azul celeste que rodeaba su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Con el cabello escurriendo sobre sus hombros desnudos y unas cuántas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus piernas ¡por esas hermosas piernas!

Al parecer, ella también estaba sorprendida de verme y un tinte rosa tiñó sus mejillas mientras gritaba.

–¡Gold!

–¡Ah! –exclamé mientras me ponía de pie – Lo siento Chris. Estaré en la sala.

Bajé las escaleras con sólo una imagen en mi mente. Ella parada en el marco de la puerta mientras el color inundaba sus suaves mejillas. Me tumbé sobre el sillón recordando cada detalle que mi mente me permitiera recordar, y antes de que la situación se pudiese salir de mi control, decidí encender el televisor y buscar algo para entretenerme.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que "The Ditto" [1] era una película tan buena? Estaba muy entretenido con ella cuando Chris apareció en la sala.

–¿Qué estás viendo? –Me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

–"The Ditto" –respondí sin despegar mi vista de la pantalla.

A medida que la película avanzaba, sentía cómo Chris se acercaba cada vez más a mí. De tanto en tanto, me volteaba para verla luchar contra su cansancio y cómo procuraba mantenerse firme hasta que finalmente sucedió, se había quedado dormida sobre mi hombro. Luego de un rato, en el que me había asegurado de que en verdad estaba dormida, la tomé con cuidado y la acomodé sobre mis piernas, dejándola descansar ahí hasta que la película al fin terminara. Luego de eso, fácilmente encontré con qué mantenerme despierto. Moví un mechón de su cabello de manera que pudiese apreciar mejor su rostro y me dediqué a observarla durante un tiempo. Su rostro apacible me inspiraba ternura y un fuerte deseo de protegerla por siempre.

Con la yema de mis dedos acaricié su mejilla suavemente y ella sonrió. La abracé a mí y me incliné para besar su frente.

–Gold –Me llamó con voz dulce y abrí los ojos con pesadez –oye... creo que será mejor que subamos a dormir.

–¿Eh?

Me ubiqué en mi realidad. Al parecer ambos nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sillón después de que terminó la película. Busqué a Chris, ella seguía recostada sobre mis muslos con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Ya no supe en qué terminó la película –me dijo un tanto divertida y apenada a la vez.

–En la mañana te cuento el final.

Chris se levantó y yo tras de ella, apagamos las luces de la sala y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Ella se acomodó entre las cobijas de su cama y yo dentro de mi bolsa de dormir. Nunca supe en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero tenía mucho que no descansaba tan bien.

Algo me picaba la nariz insistentemente hasta que decidí abrir los ojos y averiguar de qué se trataba sólo para encontrarme con Mega, que me hacía cosquillas con los estambres de su cabeza.

–Hola, Mega –la saludé.

–Hola, Gold –me giré para ver a Chris hincada a un lado de su pokémon –¿Dormiste bien? –me peguntó y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

–Mejor que nunca –respondí con una sonrisa de esas que acostumbraba lanzarle cuando quería coquetear un poco, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque ella ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

–Bien, te veo abajo para desayunar.

Chris salió de la habitación y yo me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara antes de ir por un merecido desayuno. Cuando llegué al comedor me encontré con que todos nuestros pokémon ya estaban desayunando y en eso apareció Crystal saliendo de la cocina ¡seguida de Silver!

–¿Silver? –pregunté y el pelirrojo sólo se limitó a enviarme una mirada que decía "eres un dormilón sin vergüenza".

–Llegó hace un rato y me ayudó a preparar el desayuno, así que por eso te dejé dormir un poco más –explicó Chris mientras tomaba asiento.

–Valla... creí que estaría ocupado y que no vendría a saludarnos –comenté con la intención de molestar a Silver, y por la mirada que puso, al parecer lo logré.

–Por cierto, Silver ¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí en la ciudad? –preguntó Chris, igual se moría de curiosidad.

–Blue estaba en Pueblo Paleta el día que llegué aquí –agregué con la intensión de que no utilizara a nuestra senpai como pretexto.

–Sí, y sigue allá –respondió con su mirada fría y molesta, no le había hecho mucha gracia mi comentario.

–¿Entonces? –Insistió Chris. Quizá Silver me podía mandar a mí por un tubo, pero jamás se atrevería a decirle algo favorito a nuestra amiga.

–Es un secreto –respondió mientras se encogía de hombros y ocultaba su mirada detrás de su flequillo. Algo en esa reacción no me dejaba del todo tranquilo ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Silver?

–Ok... –comentó Chris dando a entender que lo mejor era dar el tema por finalizado. Ella era muy paciente en cuanto a darle su espacio a Silver.

Después de comer ayudamos a Chris con los platos, yo lavándolos mientras que Silver los secaba y guardaba en donde Chris le indicaba. Sin duda, los 3 eramos un gran equipo, pero aún así no me podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de que Silver comenzaba a sobrar en éste lugar.

–Hace un día espléndido –dijo de pronto Chris mientras se asomaba por la ventana –podríamos salir, ir por unos helados y caminar por ahí.

–Me parece una buena idea –apoyé –¿Qué dices, Silver?

–Si tanto insisten, vamos – cedió no muy convencido.

El ser sociable y hacer cosas que la gente alegre hace no eran su fuerte, al menos no por iniciativa propia. Los tres salimos de casa y Chris se acomodó en medio de ambos, cogiéndonos del brazo y tomándonos por sorpresa

–Andando, chicos.

Como bien había dicho la Chica Super Seria, el día parecía estar diseñado para comer helado hasta el cansancio. El sol brillaba con fuerza y el calor era bastante agradable. Como no estaba en plan de riñas con Silver, me animé a contar un chistes a mis amigos. Aunque Silver se negó en un principio Chris aceptó escuchar unos cuántos, así que...

–Estaba un Torchic parado viendo hacia un aparador de un establecimiento de comida cuando un Skitty se le acercó y preguntó "¿Qué haces?" a lo que el Torchic respondió "Espero a que mi mamá se baje de la rueda de la fortuna".

–¡Gold! Eso fue muy cruel –me regaño Chris mientras me daba un empujón, claramente molesta.

–Pero parece que a Silver le gustó –agregué en mi defensa, pero al momento en que ella se volvió para ver al pelirrojo éste ya había recobrado la compostura. –Está bien, ahí va otro.

–Pero que no sea cruel –amenazó la chica peliazul.

–Ok, ok –dije intentando calmarla –Palkia y Dialga tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, cuando un día Palkia va caminando por la calle y al otro lado de la acera vio caminando a Dialga, entonces gritó "¡Dialga!" con la intensión de llamar su atención y éste respondió "¡Alga!".

–Duh –dijo Silver matando la gracia de mi chiste por completo –Si vas a contar un chiste, al menos procura que sea gracioso..

–Pero sí es gracioso –repliqué, pero la cara que me puso el pelirrojo me dijo que sería inútil seguir discutiendo por eso. –Está bien, Silv. Estaba un Charmander usando una chaqueta y pregunta "¿Qué es ésto?" y un Squirtle le responde "Escuero".

Antes de que Silver pudiera amargarme el momento otra vez, Chris soltó una sonora carcajada.

–"Escuero" –repitió entre risas. Al menos mi chica seria no era tan seria

–¿Ves? Sí puedo contar chistes graciosos –presumí y Silver se limitó a rodar los ojos.

* * *

[1] "The Ditto" es una parodia de la película "The Thing" y Pokémon hecha por The Smosh, y está disponible tanto en inglés como en español. Muy recomendable que vean el vídeo.


	6. En el laboratorio

Hola~ al fin traigo el capi 6, disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar reviews :3

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: En el laboratorio**

Una vez que Chris dejó de doblarse de risa por mis chistes llegamos a una plaza con una enorme fuente en el centro. Después nos guió hacia un enorme establecimiento donde compraríamos nuestros helados.

–¿Cuál pediré? –se preguntaba así misma mientras observaba la enorme cantidad de sabores a elegir.

–Pues Silver ya eligió el suyo – dije señalando al pelirrojo mientras una chica le entregaba su helado y comenzaba a probarlo.

–¿Tú cuál vas a pedir? –me preguntó.

–Estaba pensando en pedir uno de guanábana. –respondí –Con el calor que hace sólo puedo pensar en algo muy fresco

–Entonces, creo que pediré uno de... –se mordió el labio mientras repasaba con la mirada todos los sabores que teníamos enfrente.

Había que admitirlo, se veía muy sexy mientras se mordía el labio, pero comenzaba a terminar con mi paciencia ¿Tan difícil era elegir un sólo sabor?

–Ya... –dije con fastidio –Chocolate, fresa, vainilla, cereza, pistacho, nuez, zarzamora, queso, chicle, kiwi, durazno, frambuesa, galleta... –señalé rápidamente algunos de los muchos sabores que tenía el establecimiento –alguno te debe gustar más que otro.

–Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí –me dijo con el ceño fruncido, repasó los helados de nuevo y bufé antes de dirigirme a la caja para pedir una nieve. Uno de los trabajadores del local me entregó mi preciosa nieve y ¡estaba deliciosa!

Volví mi vista hacia Chris sólo para ver que aún no se decidía por uno. Si era indecisa al momento de elegir un helado, ¿cómo lo sería cuando compra ropa? ... Quizá por eso su madre fue la encargada de conseguirle ese outfit con calcetas largas y gorro blanco que la hacían lucir mucho más infantil de a como normalmente se comportaba y la hacían lucir genial, aunque ella lo negara.

Opté por dejarla elegir su helado a solas y salí del establecimiento para encontrarme con Silver, que estaba sentado en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–¿Por qué tarda tanto? –preguntó con algo fastidio y mucha curiosidad.

–Chris no se decide por un sabor.

Al parecer, Silver comprendió bien la situación, y debo asumir que eso se debe a nuestra senpai Blue. Apuesto a que muchas veces Silver debe soportar la indecisión de su "hermana" cuando se ven... y tomando en cuenta que eso es más seguido de lo que puedo imaginarme, Silver debe estar a punto de graduarse con honores en el curso de "Cómo soportar a una chica en sus compras y no morir en el intento".

Después de un instante Chris finalmente salió del establecimiento con un cono de helado que lucía delicioso. Nos vio de lejos y se acercó para tomar asiento en medio de ambos.

–¿Y? –pregunté.

–Helado de zarzamora con cubierta de chocolate y granillo de colores. –Respondió contenta. Una mezcla exacta de dulzura, "chrunch" y colorido que sin duda me recordaría a ella. –¿Y ustedes?

–Guanábana.

–Expresso y chocolate.

Mientras Chris se comía la capa de chocolate con granillo de su cono yo volví al establecimiento a repetir la dosis. Mi nieve de guanábana era tan refrescante que era de locos negarse a repetir.

Cuando nos terminamos nuestros helados nos fuimos a caminar un rato "por ahí". Habían ratos de silencio y otros en los que apenas y podíamos contener nuestras risas, aunque en uno de esos momentos Silver recibió una llamada, diciéndonos que tenía que retirarse. Así que se despidió y nosotros optamos por volver a casa de Chris.

Apenas y llegamos, nos tendimos sobre los sillones de la sala, conteniendo las risas provocadas por contar una vieja anécdota de cuándo entrenábamos para dominar los ataques definitivos. Pero en ese momento el pokégear de Chris comenzó a sonar y guardé silencio en lo que ella atendía a su llamada, que era del profesor Oak. Temiendo que fueran a tardar un rato, me puse de pie y salí al patio para pasar un rato con mis pokémon.

Estaba recostado sobre Explotaro cuando Chris salió a buscarme.

–¡Gold! –me llamó y yo levanté mi mano como única señal de vida. Así que caminó hacia donde me encontraba –El profesor Oak quiere que valla por unas cosas al laboratorio del profesor Elm, ya que ambos están en Kanto... –guardó silencio un instante antes de continuar –necesita que haga un reporte de una investigación que el pro-...

–Te acompaño –interrumpí su explicación, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverme de donde me encontraba.

–¿Eh?

–Dije que te acompaño. –repetí mientras me incorporaba –No pretendo dejarte sola en ese lugar rodeada de papeles y aparatos extraños.

–Pues a mí no me molesta estar un un lugar así –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Pues a mí sí. Además, prometí cuidarte, y para eso debo estar cerca de ti.

–Ok –dijo arrastrando la palabra.

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio del profesor Elm, Chris sacó unas llaves e ingresamos al lugar. En lo que me paseaba por el lugar, ella ya había encendido una portátil y tenía un montón de papeles polvorientos que había sacado de una caja de cartón. Tomé una silla, la volteé y me senté recargando mis brazos y mi barbilla en el respaldo. Ésto se iba a tornar largo, muy largo.

–Chris

–Estoy ocupada –dijo mientras no dejaba de teclear en la portátil algo de unos textos que tenía en las piernas.

–Chris...

–No –¡No sabía ni que iba a decirle y ya me había interrumpido!

–Chris

–Shh

–¿Chris?

–Silencio

–¡Chris! –Ésta vez grité molesto. Ella se detuvo y me miró.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con algo de fastidio, supongo que creía que era para una "tontería".

–Ya está anocheciendo –le dije, y ella se asomó por la ventana para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. El cielo estaba tomando tonos anaranjados mientras las nubes tomaban un brillo entre dorado y rojizo. –Deberíamos volver a casa.

–Pero... – el tono dubitativo en su voz, además de la forma en la que observaba el trabajo que tenía enfrente me hicieron comprender rápidamente lo que sucedía. Suspiré.

–¿Tienes que terminar eso, verdad? –Ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

–Si quieres, vuelve tú. Yo iré a casa en cuanto termine con ésto.

–No, me quedaré aquí contigo.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y mi estómago comenzaba a quejarse. Así que decidí salir a comprar algo que pudiésemos cenar. Cuando volví con la comida, Chris hizo una breve pausa para ingerir algo de alimento y después de eso se metió de lleno en las actividades que había suspendido.

Chris era una chica como pocas. Era muy hábil en todo lo referente a tareas del hogar, supongo a que practicaba muchísimo cuando ayudaba en el orfanato. Le tenía mucha paciencia a las personas y sólo tratarlas de una manera muy amable, quizá por eso todos la querían y la admiraban (y quizá también por eso era quien me soportaba más que nadie). Pero todo eso no la volvían una chica introvertida y sumisa, sino todo lo contrario. Chris tenía grandes metas y sueños, que eran el motor de su día a día. Y por si fuera poco, ella era muy inteligente y habilidosa, no por nada el profesor Oak decía que ella era la experta en capturas y estaba aquí, ayudándolo con una investigación.

A pesar de que quería que terminara pronto con todo ese trabajo, no podía evitar sentirme sólo, aburrido a ignorado. Así que por momentos llegué a intentar distraerla. Le jalé un poco el cabello, pero sólo me tiraba manotazos, como si de una mosca me tratase. También le quité su gorro, pero ni siquiera se molestó en pedírmelo de vuelta. Intenté hacerle cosquillas, pero su mirada molesta amenazaba con tirarme una muy buena patada, así que dejé esa opción por la paz. Intenté hablarle, pero simplemente me ignoró como si no estuviera ahí con ella.

Pasadas de las dos de la mañana yo intentaba ocultar mi cansancio y decidí hacer un último intento. Tomé mi silla y la coloqué justo detrás de la de Chris, me senté en ella y me acerqué lo más que pude a la Chica Super Seria. Ella parecía ignorar lo que estaba por hacer, así que me dí valor, y lo hice. Pasé ambos brazos por su cintura y la abracé, con la intención de cerrarle todo escape posible y recargué mi barbilla sobre su cuello. Sentí cómo se estremecía un poco con aquel acto, pero no dijo nada, ni amenazó mi humanidad.

Jamás me había sentido tan cómodo. Mientras ella continuaba haciendo anotaciones por aquí y por allá pude aspirar el suave aroma que emanaba de su cuello y he de presumir que era muy adictivo. No la quería lejos de mí, así que apreté el abrazo. Ella seguía sin articular palabra alguna, pero podía sentir su mejilla, antes fría, tibiarse mientras permanecíamos así.

–Deberías descansar –le dije con voz suave y un poco más grave de lo habitual. Noté cómo se mordía el labio inferior, había logrado el efecto que quería.

–Me iré a acostar en cuanto termine –respondió con timidez. Su voz temblaba levemente y no pude evitar el sonreír satisfecho.

–Si eso quieres... –me acerqué a su mejilla y la besé levemente, con un ligero roce, pero la sentí dar un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa –Descansa.

Después de eso, la solté y quité mi silla del lugar. Luego me dirigí a la habitación anexa del laboratorio. Afortunadamente, el lugar tenía dos camas, así que me dejé caer sobre una y no supe nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba debajo de las cobijas ¿Cómo rayos terminé así? Busqué a Chris con la mirada. Más le valía a esa adicta al trabajo el no estar despierta porque si no... La encontré sepultada bajo un montón de cobijas mientras dormía plácidamente. Al menos, la chica seria me hizo caso y sí se había recostado a descansar.

Mi estomago hizo ruidos raros, quejándose por la falta de alimento. Así que tomé mis cosas y salí a comprar algo para desayunar. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana y prácticamente todos los locales de los alrededores estaban en pleno apogeo. Sin buscar mucho, logré conseguir algo de comida que Chris pudiese considerar como "decente", o al menos "aceptable", y volví al laboratorio.

A lo lejos, pude divisar a un chico castaño que intentaba abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Por su peculiar peinado no fue difícil adivinar que se trataba de Green. Así que me apresuré para saludarlo.

– ¡Hey, Green senpai! -le saludé y él sólo despegó la vista de la cerradura, dirigiéndola hacia mí. –¿Qué hace por aquí? –pregunté curioso.

–Vine por algo que mi abuelo le encargó a Crystal, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?

–Acompañé a Crystal y acabo de volver con el desayuno.

Finalmente, Green senpai abrió la puerta y ambos ingresamos al laboratorio. Había un verdadero caos con tantos papeles que ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar el reporte en el que Chris había estado trabajando. Dejé la comida sobre una mesa y ayudé a mi senpai a buscar el dichoso reporte, cuando Chris de pronto apareció en el lugar mientras se tallaba un ojo, aún somnolienta.

–Buenos días, Gold. Buenos días Green-senpai. –Saludó antes de bostezar. –Hay, disculpen.

–Buenos días –le saludamos al unísono.

–Crystal, ¿dónde está...? –mi senpai no pudo terminar su pregunta, cuando ella caminó hacia el escritorio y de un cajón sacó un sobre que contenía todo el reporte.

–Ahí está todo –dijo con voz suave, mientras le entregaba el folder a nuestro senpai.

–Perfecto, gracias –dijo el mayor de los tres. –Bueno, entonces me retiro porque urge que le entregue ésto al abuelo.

–Claro, salúdalo de mi parte –agregó Chris antes de que nuestro senpai al fin se marchara. Luego de eso, Chris se desplomó sobre el sofá que había ahí.

–¿Y bien? –pregunté esperando una explicación.

–El profesor Elm está en Kanto ayudando al profesor Oak con una investigación, mientras que Green estaba trabajando en otra parte de esa misma investigación. Así que el profesor Oak me encargó que le hiciera un reporte de un montón de notas y documentos que él y el profesor Elm juntaron la última ve que ambos estuvieron investigando por aquí. Y Green vino a recoger ese reporte para llevarle mi parte y la suya al profesor Oak.

En cuanto terminó su explicación, el estomago de Chris comenzó a quejarse.

–Ups... lo siento. Olvidé preparar algo para desayunar. –¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que exigirse tanto a sí misma? Estaba por ponerse de pie, pero la detuve.

–No te preocupes, ya compré algo para desayunar.

–Gracias –dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Después de nuestro improvisado desayuno, la ayudé a arreglar el caos del lugar.

–Deberíamos volver a casa – comenté de pronto mientras ordenaba una pila de documentos por su folio.

–Sí, pero primero debemos terminar con ésto, no podemos dejarlo así.

Suspiré un tanto exasperado y me paré frente a ella, la sostuve por los hombros y la miré directo a los ojos.

–En cuanto terminemos con ésto volvemos a tu casa, tomas un baño relajante y te vas directo a tu cama a dormir. – Ella estaba por replicar, pero no se lo permití, colocando mi dedo índice obre sus labios. –Es una orden, necesitas descansar.

* * *

Woooo~! al fin terminé con éste capítulo (me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba). Como sea, espero les agrade y no se olviden de dejar un review :3

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~


	7. A jugar

Aleprettycat reportándose con el capi 7, cada vez más cerca del final! (wii, soy mi ídola, ésta vez no me tardé en transcribir tanto un capi completo, jajaja)

Disfrútenlo :3

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: A jugar**

Después de una media hora, Chris finalmente salió del baño. Sin duda alguna, ya se veía mucho mejor que ésta mañana en el laboratorio, y eso era un gran progreso. Esperé alrededor de veinte minutos y luego fui yo el que ingresó para bañarse.

A pesar de que yo sí había dormido mi ocho horas reglamentarias, la desvelada siempre me hacía sentir cansado, razón por la que un buen baño con agua caliente era la mejor solución para relajar mi cuerpo.

Sólo dejé mi cabeza fuera del agua para disfrutar de la calidez de ésta, y al momento de salir me dirigí a la habitación de Chris para ir por mis cosas. Ahí, la encontré profundamente dormida bajo las cobijas de su cama. Así que aproveché para vestirme ahí mismo.

Más tarde salí al patio para entrenar un rato con mis pokémon. El entrenamiento fue muy bien, y justo cuando terminamos una serie de ejercicios escuché unos aplausos. Al volver mi vista en busca de quién aplaudía me encontré a Chris, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Parecía que llevaba ahí un buen rato.

–Veo que los chicos se han hecho muy fuertes últimamente –dijo mientras se acercaba a saludar a mis pokémon, los cuales se llevaban muy bien con ella. Incluso Explotaro, pillo sin vergüenza, la abrazaba mientras ella sonreía con sus "cariñitos".

–Bueno, son mis compañeros. Es obvio que cada día son mejores...

–Claro... –agregó ella con mofa, sin dejarme terminar. –Si eso dices...

–¡Hey!

–Iré a preparar la cena –dijo de pronto, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

–Pero aún es algo temprano para eso – le dije.

–Ya lo sé – admitió.

Los chicos y yo seguimos entrenando, pero aunque los entrenamientos fuesen bien, siempre llegaba un momento en el que alguno de ellos, generalmente era Ataro, comenzaba a hacerse el graciosito y el entrenamiento siempre terminaba en una batalla de todos contra todos, incluyéndome.

–¡Explotaro! ¡Bájate! –le gritaba a mi pokémon, que se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre mi espalda, mientras que a mí me dejaba comiendo pasto. –¡No, Ataro! – grité cuando mi Ambipom me quitó mi gorra y mis goggles de la cabeza.

Cuando me di cuenta, Explotaro se me había quitado de encima y se había reunido con el resto de mis pokémon. Quién sabe como, pero Utaro y Sintaro sostenían... ¿lodo?

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba corriendo por mi vida huyendo de las bolas de lodo que me lanzaban mis pokémon, pero al poco rato yo también ya había entrado en calor y los bombardeaba como se merecían.

Le lancé una enorme bola de lodo a Ataro, pero éste la esquivó. Y al hacerlo, la bola le dio a Chris de lleno en la cara ¿Por qué se tuvo que aparecer así? Estaba muerto, estaba más que muerto.

–¿Chris? –pregunté temeroso por su reacción. Comenzaba a temer que ella ya tuviese planeada una muerte lenta y dolorosa para mí.

Ella se quitó el lodo de la cara y con una extraña sonrisa me lanzó el lodo, dándome en la cara ¡y casi me lo tragaba!

–¡Hey! –protesté. Cuando me quité la plasta de lodo de mi cara ella ya estaba junto a mis pokémon y no tuve otra opción más que temer por mi vida. –¡Son unos montoneros!

Cuando me cansé, fui una presa fácil. Después de ser bombardeado por mi mejor amiga y los traidores que se hacían mis pokémon, nos quedamos tendidos sobre el pasto, cubiertos de lodo y sabe Arceus que tanto más.

–Tengo lodo hasta en las orejas –dije mientras sacaba un poco de ahí.

–Creo que a todos nos urge un baño –comentó Chris

–Quizá.

En ese momento Chris se levantó del suelo y me tomó de la manos para que me pusiera de pie. Ella me guió y llegamos al cuarto de servicio, donde había un montón de cubetas y jabón. Tomamos unas cuantas y Chris conectó la manguera a la toma del agua. Era momento de divertirse a lo grande.

Chris sacó a sus pokémon de sus pokébolas para darles un baño también. ¿Qué se podría esperar de doce pokémon renegados y un par de adolescentes amenazándolos con agua y jabón?

–¡Mega, deja de moverte!

–¡Togetaro! ¡Ya bájame!

–¡Kya! ¡El agua está helada!

–¡Ataro, devuélveme mis goggles!

Fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero todos nuestros pokémon quedaron impecables. Y nosotros empapados de pies a cabeza. En ese momento noté que el estar tan mojados hacía que el cabello de Chris, que siempre parecía resistirse a la fuerza de gravedad, cayera sobres sus hombros. ¿Tan largo era su cabello?

–Me gusta – dije de pronto

Ella estaba sentada a mi lado, observando orgullosa nuestro trabajo, mientras que yo estaba recostado sobre el pasto con ambas manos en la nuca, a modo de almohada.

–¿Qué es lo que te gusta, Gold? –preguntó mientras se giraba para verme.

–Tu cabello –le dije –no tenía idea de que fuera tan largo y me gusta –agregué.

–¿Eh? ¡Deja de decir disparates! –exclamó mientras se sonrojaba.

Sonreí. Chris nunca aceptaría la idea de que ella en verdad le resultaba atractiva a los chicos. Era un tanto extraña en ese tema.

–Iré a bañarme –anunció mientras se ponía de pie.

El hecho de que Chris estuviera completamente mojada me hacía apreciar mejor su silueta. Era acostumbraba a usar ropa ajustada, pero aún así, su ropa mojada tenía un encanto especial, sobre todo por la forma en la que se adhería a su cuerpo. Y de no ser porque su blusa roja, a pesar de estar tan mojada, no transparentaba nada incluso hubiese visto el diseño de su ropa interior. Pero bueno, aún podía imaginármelo.

–¡Gold! –me desperté buscando la fuente de esos gritos. Era Chris que me llamaba desde la puerta que daba al jardín. Me senté sobre el pasto. –Ya puedes usar el baño.

A pesar de la distancia se notaba perfectamente que ella me había hablando en cuando salió del baño, puesto que lo único que la cubría era su toalla azul. En verdad que comenzaba a desear el ser esa estúpida toalla. Pero... si Chris se había atrevido a salir a buscarme así, podría considerar como que ella había entrado a su modo de "Chica seria atrevida", y era justo que yo también pusiera de mi parte.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y corrí hacia ella. Chris me esperó a que la alcanzara y ambos caminamos al interior de la casa.

–Ahorita te doy tu toalla, es que se quedó en mi habitación.

La dejé caminar unos cuántos pasos adelante de mí, de modo que así pudiese contemplarla mejor mientras nos dirigíamos a su habitación para que me entregara mi toalla. Una vez que llegamos, le pedí que sostuviera mi gorra y mis goggles antes de que me hiciera entrega de la famosa toalla amarilla.

Con cuidado abrí mi chamarra y me la quité. Chris alzó una ceja, quizá imaginándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Después la sostuve con mis rodillas, ahora venía lo bueno. Me quité la playera tan despacio como pude, para irla despegando de mi piel y que mi cabeza quedara libre. En el acto, había vuelto a ensuciarme el rostro con algo del lodo de mi ropa. Cuando volví mi vista hacia Chris para ver su reacción, noté cómo intentaba desviar su mirada de mi torso, ahora desnudo, pero era constante en su observación por el rabillo del ojo.

Tomé mi playera y mi chamarra con una mano mientras que con la otra me acerqué a Chris para tomar el resto de mis cosas, no sin antes hacer algo un poco travieso. Me acerqué a su mejilla y le di un beso fugaz de modo que le dejara una marca de lodo. Hecho ésto, me dirigí triunfante hacia el baño, dejando a Chris atónita.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me dirigí a la habitación de Chris. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre su cama mientras leía un libro muy quitada de la pena.

–¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté de modo que ella saliera de la habitación y me pudiera vestir tranquilo.

–Pasa –dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro. En serio parecía ignorar el hecho de que había un chico semi-desnudo en su habitación.

Me acerqué a mi mochila para ir sacando mi ropa y darle tiempo de... no sé, que terminara su párrafo y se saliera de la habitación para poder vestirme. Pero nada.

–¿Chris?

–¿Qué ocurre? –seguía sin soltar ese libro.

–Em... ¿te importa? Quiero vestirme.

–Sí, adelante –fue su respuesta.

¡¿Qué?!

Ok, esto era oficial, ¡era una venganza por lo de hacía un rato! Definitivamente me estaba retando, quería saber que tan atrevido podía ser, y para su mala suerte, estaba retando al chico equivocado.

–Ok –dije como si no me importara en lo más mínimo.

Sin quitarme la toalla de la cintura me puse mi ropa interior y luego unas bermudas amarillas. Ya con esto, podía hacerla sufrir un poco. Sí, sólo un poco, ya que se había atrevido a retarme.

–¡Hey, Chris! –la llamé y al momento en que ella se volvió para verme, le arrojé mi toalla mojada directo al rostro.

–¡Oye! –no pude evitar carcajearme ante su reacción y su tono de "indignación".

Antes de que se quitara la toalla de encima brinqué sobre su cama y la utilicé para inmovilizarla. Todo un plan perfecto, para hacerle cosquillas.

–¡Venganza! –exclamé como si ese fuese mi grito de guerra.

Primero, me encargué de inmovilizar sus piernas para evitar que me volviera a golpear con ellas, y así fue como me senté sobre sus rodillas para que no las pudiera flexionar.

–¡Gold! ¡Ya! ¡Para! –sus gritos pidiendo piedad era música para mis oídos. Pero al poco tiempo comenzó a lanzarme golpes con sus manos, que aún estaban libres.

–¡Auch, eso duele! –me quejé de uno de los golpes que me había dado.

–¡Entonces déjame! –gritó.

–Ni de broma –respondí.

Con mis manos sostuve las suyas a la altura del rostro y poco a poco las deslicé por encima de su cabeza hasta juntarlas y ahí sostuve ambas con una sola mano, dejando la otra libre para retomar el ataque.

–¡GOLD!

* * *

Debo admitirlo, nada como una buena tortura de cosquillas.

No olviden los reviews :3

Nos leemos en el capi 8 :D


	8. Sin luz

Uno de mis capis favoritos, sin duda, jajaja.

Disfruten éste capítulo. No olviden dejar review :3

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Sin luz**

Unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y a ambos ya nos dolía el estomago de tanto reírnos.

–Gold... ya... –pedía por enésima vez, pero ésta ocasión decidí ceder.

–Está bien, Chica Seria –la solté y me dejé caer a un lado sobre su cama, a un lado de ella. Boca arriba para poder recobrar el aliento.

Pareciera que estábamos muertos luego de tan tremendo ataque, hasta que Chris se volteó y me abrazó. Sorprendido, me volví para verla. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mi pecho mientras aún escuchaba su respiración agitada. La abracé y acaricié su cabello con gentileza. Podría permanecer así el resto del día pero... mi estómago no pensaba igual. El traidor hizo un ruido tan estruendoso que desató las risas de Chris.

–La cena ya está lista. Será mejor que bajemos –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, la seguí.

Como era de esperarse, Chris se dirigió a la cocina y yo al cuarto de servicio para lavar mi ropa. Obviamente, me puse una playera antes de dirigirme al comedor.

–¿Frío? –preguntó al verme completamente vestido.

–Un poco.

La cena había estado deliciosa y nuestros pokémon continuaban cenando afuera en el patio.

–Ya no te duelen ni tu tobillo ni tu muñeca, ¿verdad? –pregunté de pronto.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Diste mucha pelea hace un rato. –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Al día siguiente ya no me dolía nada –dijo orgullosa –por eso decía que mi madre exageraba al no quererme dejar salir de casa.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio por unos instantes más, hasta que Chris volvió a romper el silencio.

–¿Gold? –levanté mi vista de mi plato –¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Silver? No hemos sabido de él en todo el día.

¿En serio? ¿Silver? Estábamos nosotros dos, solos... ¿y me pregunta por Silver? ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que arruinarme el momento? ¡Incluso cuando ni siquiera estaba presente!

–Ni idea –dije mordiendo un pan.

–No es para que te enojes –me reprendió.

–No estoy enojado –le espeté.

–Pues parece todo lo contrario –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ambos guardamos silencio un momento, pero luego agregó –¿Crees que al no encontrarnos temprano simplemente se haya ido?

–Quizá –respondí a secas, en un intento de no hablar de mas.

–Espero que esté bien...

En ese momento terminé con mi último bocado y me levanté de la mesa con brusquedad. Tomé mi plato y lo llevé a la cocina.

–¡Eres un grosero! –le escuché gritarme aún estando en la cocina. Cuando caminé de vuelta, continuó. –Es tu amigo ¡deberías preocuparte por él!

–Él es el que quiere jugar al "chico misterioso" y se niega a decirnos siquiera lo que hacía aquí, o lo que planeaba. Él es el que se siente "mayorsito" y anda por ahí sin preocuparse en comunicarse con nosotros. ¡Y sí puede! ¡Tú misma le diste un pokégear! –Chris se quedó helada ante la forma en la que había explotado diciendo todas esas cosas –Ah... no, no quise gritarte... –un sentimiento de impotencia y un presentimiento de que había terminado como todo un idiota me invadió. Mordí mi labio inferior con la intensión de no decir más estupideces. –Lo siento. –Y con eso huí escaleras arriba, para tumbarme sobre mi bolsa de dormir. Quizá no era lo más inteligente teniendo en cuenta de que esa no era mi habitación, pero había sido más como un acto reflejo.

Me encontraba tumbado sobre mi sleeping bag boca abajo mientras evitaba el pensar en todo lo que había dicho. Quizá tenía razón, quizá no. Pero, sin importar si tenía razón o no, no debí haberle levantado la voz a Chris de esa manera. Simplemente, era un idiota.

Escuché que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y luego unos pasos acercándose a mí.

–Gold... –me llamó con una voz suave. Y yo respondí con un ruido extraño, para que supiera que tenía mi atención. Ella posó su mano sobre mi hombro con delicadeza. –No estoy molesta contigo –me dijo, pero seguía sin despegar mi rostro de mi almohada –a mí también me molesta que Silver no nos quiera confiar sus cosas... simplemente estaba algo preocupada por él.

Despegué mi frente de la almohada y me giré para verla. Ella me observaba con una sonrisa apacible. ¿Tanto poder tenía ella sobre mí? Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté, ella estaba hincada frente a mí.

–¿Tienes sueño? Aún podríamos hacer algo antes de dormir –sugirió y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

–¿Como qué podríamos hacer? –pregunté acercándome a ella acosadoramente.

–Podríamos jugar un juego de mesa –dijo con timidez y yo casi me fui de espaldas. Pero aún así parecía una buena idea.

–¿Qué juego? –Chris se puso de pie y de una repisa sacó una caja cubierta de polvo –¿Quieres que juguemos eso? –ella asintió –Está bien, juguemos entonces.

Una, dos, tres horas ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Era la cuarta vez que jugábamos y estaba casi por terminar. Chris me había ganado las primeras dos partidas y yo había ganado la anterior a la actual. Yo estaba a punto de ganar... pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

–¡Woohoo! –Grito Chris al llegar a la meta –Tres a uno –dijo actualizando el marcador.

Y justo en ese momento, se fue la luz.

–¿Eh? –exclamé al notar la profunda oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos envueltos.

Tomé mi mochila y busqué una linterna. Al momento de encenderla alumbré hacia donde estaba Chris, que lucía un tanto extraña. Caminé hacia la ventana y pude notar que en el exterior todo estaba a oscuras. Las casas, incluso el alumbrado público, todo estaba oscuro.

–Chris, ¿qué crees que haya pasado? –pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta –¿Chris? –alumbré en su dirección.

–Creo que ya no podemos jugar otra ronda –dijo cabizbaja. ¿En serio estaba triste por eso? Quizá no era tan seria como creí.

–Juguemos al "Pocky Game" –ella levantó la mirada –el ganador le pone un castigo al perdedor –añadí –¿qué dices?

–Pero está oscuro, ¿cómo podremos jugar? –sonreí ante su pregunta y saqué una caja de pockys de mi mochila –es muy sencillo, y tenemos ésta linterna.

–En cuanto al castigo...

–Lo que se te ocurra está bien.

Pareció meditarlo un poco. Quizá pensando en la clase de castigos "retorcidos" que se me podrían ocurrir. Pero, en realidad, yo tenía otra cosa en mente.

–Está bien, ¿cómo se juega?

Saqué una pocky de la caja y le hice una marca justo a la mitad.

–Cada quién muerde un extremo e intenta llegar al centro –señalé la marca en la pocky –lo antes posible. El primero en llegar gana.

Se quedó pensativa un poco y luego de un leve puchero abrió la boca. Sonreí ¡Eso era lo que quería! Coloqué un extremo de la golosina en su boca y yo me acerqué hacia el otro extremo.

–A la de tres. –Dije y esa asintió levemente –Una, dos... tres.

Ambos comenzamos a comer por ambos extremos de la galleta y la cosa iba muy pareja, pero conforme nuestros rostros comenzaban a aproximarse, las mejillas de Chris se teñían de un rosa que era apenas perceptible por la poca iluminación del lugar.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar al centro, quizá un centímetro a cada quien, así que corté por completo mi lado de la pocky con los dientes y coloqué mi dedo en donde había mordido para empujarlo todo dentro de la boca de Chris, hasta que mi dedo quedó posado sobre sus labios rosas.

Aproveché la situación para acercarme a ella y posar mis labios sobre la comisura de los suyos. Al separarme de ella pude notar, aún con la poca luz que aún emanaba de mi linterna, sus ojos muy abiertos y que el leve tono rosa había sido reemplazado por un rojo escarlata. Sonreí ampliamente.

–Creo que ganaste –le dije –llegaste antes que yo al centro.

Ella terminó de tragar el pedazo de pocky que aún tenía en la boca y luego carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta para hablar.

–Supongo entonces que debo ponerte un castigo –me dijo con timidez mientras bajaba la mirada.

–Sí, así es. –Dije con la sonrisa aún dibujada.

Cuando planeé ésto estuve pensando en una larga lista de castigos para Chris, pero luego de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos éstos días simplemente no me podría atrever a "castigarla". También pensé en una lista de todos los posibles castigos que ella pensaría ponerme, y aunque la mayoría tenían que ver con mantenerme alejado de ella y no molestarla decidí arriesgarme.

–Tu castigo... –comenzó a decir y yo estaba algo ansioso por saberlo, ok, estaba muy ansioso –será... – ¿no podía decirlo y ya? –que tú...

–Que yo... – repetí alentándola a que prosiguiera.

–Que seas... mi muñeco de felpa, ésta noche.

...

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamé sorprendido mientras sentí un inminente calor invadir mis mejillas, ¡toda mi cara! Incluso me había hecho un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa y en el acto tiré la linterna del lugar en donde la había puesto.

Intenté procesar toda la información. Un muñeco de felpa, las niñas los quieren para abrazarlos, estrujarlos y... ¡dormir con ellos! "Ésta noche", eso sólo confirmaba lo último, Chris quería que compartiéramos cama y sin duda eso era muy distinto de compartir la habitación como hasta ahora.

–¿Estás segura? –pregunté nervioso. Ella asintió.

–Sí, muy segura.

–Emm... –pasé mi mano por mis cabellos –Bueno, si ese es mi castigo...

Silencio incómodo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo?

–Bueno, mientras sigamos sin luz no podemos hacer otra cosa –dije mientras me ponía de pie.

–Además ya es muy tarde –completó ella –Me pondré mi pijama.

–Claro, estaré afuera.

Una vez afuera, recargué mi espalda en la pared para esperar. Mis mejillas ardían con intensidad ¿En verdad Chris quería pasar la noche conmigo? ¿o simplemente en algún momento me quedé dormido y todo esto no era más que una simple proyección de mi imaginación? Crystal me llamó desde el interior de la habitación y entré. No había demasiada luz, pero al meno era suficiente como para no tropezarme con todo lo que había en el suelo.

–Quizá debamos limpiar todo esto –comentó Chris.

Ambos nos sentamos sobre el suelo a guardar todo en su lugar con ayuda de mi linterna, cuya batería comenzaba a menguar. Cuando terminamos ambos cruzamos miradas ¿y ahora qué? Desvié mi mirada, esto era incómodo y vergonzoso.

–¿En tu cama o en mi bolsa de dormir? –pregunté intentando sonar casual, para no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. No hubo respuesta, así que volví mi vista para encontrarla con la mirada hacia el suelo, y los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo.

–En mi cama –dijo decidida mientras levantaba la vista, sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación y el sonrojo en sus mejillas sólo la hacía lucir más hermosa. Mi linterna se apagó por completo.

–Ve tu primero, yo te sigo –le dije desde la oscuridad.

* * *

Ah~ hoy es 21 de Julio~

el cumpleaños de Gold, y yo aún no termino con éste fic u.u" como sea, me apresuraré para terminarlo todo hoy mismo.


	9. La apuesta

Segundo capi en éste día tan especial. Disfrútenlo~

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: La apuesta**

En algún momento en serio creí que estaba soñando. Ver a mi querida Crystal acomodarse en la comodidad de su cama mientras me hacía un espacio para que me acomodase junto a ella.

Mi pijama dejaba expuestos mis brazos y eso sólo aumentaba el área de contacto directo con ella.

–Gold, estás muy tieso –me dijo mientras me tomaba de un brazo y el hecho de que dijera eso con una voz divertida y juguetona sólo logró ponerme más tenso. –Se supone que eres un muñeco de felpa, no de plástico.

¡Genial! Ahora era ella la que hacía comentarios para su diversión poniéndome a prueba, pero yo estaba muy nervioso y sabía bien que si hablaba mis nervios me traicionarían.

De pronto, sentí como se acomodaba sobre mi pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

–Buenas noches, descansa. –Me dijo.

Quizá el hecho de saber que ella ya estaría dormida, o al menos en ese proceso, me tranquilizó. Lentamente moví mis manos para explorar un poco. Rápidamente encontré su cintura, que estaba pegada a mi cuerpo. La rodeé con mis brazos y esperé alguna reacción, nada. Seguramente estaba dormida, de lo contrario ya me hubiera golpeado por andar de "curioso". Después, con mis manos recorrí su espalda y eso le provocó un poco de cosquillas, porque soltó una ligera risa mientras se movía instintivamente. Sentí el tacto de la suave piel de sus piernas con las mías y recordé que ella estaba dormida... y lo mejor era que yo también intentara dormir. Aunque el estar en ésta situación no me dejara siquiera el estar tranquilo. El suave aroma de su cabello no ayudaba en nada. Quité una de mis manos de su cintura y busqué su rostro, encontrándolo con facilidad y dándome la oportunidad de acariciar su mejilla ¿por qué tenía que tener la piel tan suave? Chris dormía plácidamente en la protección de mis brazos, y me acerqué a besar su frente.

–¿Gold? –me sorprendí al escucharla, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que yo la había despertado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté con voz suave.

–No me sueltes –dijo acurrucándose en mí.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunté preocupado por su inusual comportamiento.

–No me gusta la oscuridad

–¿Eh? – ¡Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza! ¡Era Chris! Una chica madura, seria y dulce –Pero en todos éstos días no dijiste nada al respecto –agregué.

–Porque entraba la luz de afuera –explicó –pero ahora todo está completamente oscuro, ni siquiera hay luna.

–No sabía que le temías a la oscuridad –comenté divertido.

–¡No le tengo miedo! –replicó molesta –Simplemente no me gusta.

Comencé a reírme y ella me pellizcó. Por un momento había olvidado el detalle de que ella podía ser muy agresiva en ocasiones.

–Eso dolió –me quejé.

–Eso te pasa por odioso e impertinente –sonreí. Me encantaba irritarla de esa manera, así que la abracé.

–No soy odioso ni impertinente –le dije mientras la acercaba más a mí.

–Y además de todo, mentiroso. –Agregó con sorna.

–Creí que te querías dormir y que tenías mucho sueño –me picó el estomago. –¡Hey!

–Sigues hablando y no me dejas dormir.

–Está bien, ya entendí. – Le planté un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches.

Al principio me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño, pero una vez que cerré mis ojos ya no supe nada más.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude notar cómo ya era de día porque el sol se colaba por la ventana iluminándolo todo. El que hubiera tanta luz era molesto para mi vista. Me moví un poco para buscar a Chris, que debería estar entre mis brazos, pero no estaba en la cama. En ese momento la escuché.

–Ummh... la roja es más cómoda, pero la azul es más linda.

Chris estaba parada frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación. Y era algo extraño, no creí que Chris en verdad se preocupara por esa clase de cosas. Siempre tuve la idea de que Chris era del tipo de chicas que tomaba lo primero que tuviera enfrente a menos que fuera una situación especial.

La observé un momento. Se quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama y se probó la blusa roja. Se veía muy bien con los shorts de mezclilla que traía puestos. Se contempló un poco y después se la quitó para ponerse la blusa azul. También se veía muy bien, ya que era mucho más entallada y resaltaba más su figura.

–Me gusta más la azul –le dije.

Al escucharme, Chris se quedó paralizada y al volver su vista hacia mí puso una cara de miedo, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

–¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? –preguntó alarmada.

–Me acabo de despertar –respondí – No sabía que tu brasier fuera de cerezas. Siempre creí que usarías uno de rayas o uno moteado.

El comentario, divertido para mí, le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la chica de cabello azul. Sonreí con una mirada acosadora y un notorio color rojo invadió el rostro de Chris.

–¡Gold! –gritó con todas su fuerzas, indignada.

–Bueno, ya que tú ya te terminaste de cambiar ¿podrías salirte en lo que yo me cambio de ropa?

–¡Eres un...! –se acercó a mi mochila y me la lanzó a la cara. Me cubrí con mis brazos para amortiguar el golpe y en ese momento escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta con tanta fuerza que mis oídos retumbaron por el ruido.

Me encantaba hacerla enojar. Simplemente era adorable ver la forma en que solía autocontenerse. Aunque si tenía la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía para golpearme tan fuerte como pudiese, y tenía que ser cuidadoso para no darle esa oportunidad.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme de ropa bajé a la cocina y ahí estaba ella, preparando la masa para unos hot-cakes. Me acerqué a ella, tan sigiloso como pude y en cuanto estuve a sus espaldas la abracé por la cintura. Al instante sentí cómo se sorprendía por eso pero apenas estaba comenzando. Inmovilizada, me acerqué a su oreja.

–Buenos días, Chica Super Seria.

Terminé aquella frase con un beso en su oreja y recargué mi barbilla sobre la base de su cuello. Chris estaba petrificada y con la cercanía de nuestros rostros pude sentir cómo el calor llegaba a su cabeza.

–¿Estás preparando hot-cakes? –pregunté con la intensión de relajar un poco el ambiente y sacarla de su trance, aún así, no me separé de ella.

–Sí –respondió tan rápido como pudo.

Parecía estar bien, así que podía proseguir. Con mi nariz y mis labios me dispuse a recorrer su cuello y sentí cómo se estremecía un poco con eso mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma. Pero... ella tenía todo el derecho y la posición adecuada para golpearme ¿por qué no lo hacía? No lo sé, pero ella me dio su respuesta, la gustaba ésta situación. Se movió ligeramente de modo que exhibía mejor su cuello. Comencé a besarlo, una ligera presión de mis labios por cada centímetro cuadrado de su perfecta anatomía. Quizá por eso los vampiros como Drácula mordían el cuello de sus víctimas, si eran tan suaves y deliciosos como el de Chris yo también hubiese elegido esa parte para robarles la vida. Finalicé con otro beso en su oreja y la solté despacio, a pesar de que su delgado cuerpo me pedía a gritos no ser abandonado ahí. Pero el desayuno aún no estaba listo y mi estómago no aguantaría demasiado sin algo de comer.

Chris lucía adorable con ese rosa en sus mejillas mientras intentaba recobrar el ritmo habitual de su respiración. Se quedó quieta, como esperando a ver que más sucedía, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era un silencio profundo, pero no era incómodo en lo absoluto. No era necesario decir nada, puesto que todo había sido dicho con besos y caricias.

Me encontraba sentado mientras la observaba preparar una enorme pila de hot-cakes mientras la cocina se inundaba con el aroma dulzón del líquido ámbar con el que los bañaba. Me hizo relamerme los labios con ansias, ella lo notó pero contuvo sus risas. Decoró el platillo con unas cuántas fresas y frambuesas.

–Tu desayuno está listo.

–Una obra maestra, si se me permite decir algo. –Comenté guiñándole el ojo, ella comenzó a reír.

–Deja esos comentarios baratos para cuando andas de coqueto –me regañó –Ahora cómete eso o se enfriará.

Así era Chris, nunca aceptaría un cumplido viniendo de mi boca y tampoco perdía la oportunidad de echarme en cara el cuánto le molestaban esos momentos de galantería que solía tener.

Ambos comíamos en silencio nuestro monumental desayuno cruzando miradas de tanto en tanto mientras nos devolvíamos sonrisas sutiles en cada ocasión posible. Pero luego de tanto, Chris tomó la iniciativa en el asunto.

–Gold...

Me llamó calmada como siempre. Volví mi vista hacia ella en cuanto escuché mi nombre. Ella se mordió el labio inferior por un instante, sus cubiertos descansaban a un lado de su plato y cuando estaba por continuar se escuchó un ruido.

Era la puerta principal, y acompañándolo se escuchó la voz de la madre de Chris.

–Chris, cariño, he vuelto –anunció la mujer desde la entrada principal.

–Estamos en el comedor –respondió para que su madre nos alcanzara ahí. En cuanto entró nos brindó una amplia sonrisa.

–Buenos días –saludé.

–Buenos días, Gold –respondió mientras se acercaba a su hija – ¿Todo bien, Chris?

–Claro mamá, ¿tienes hambre?

–No tienes ni idea.

Después de eso Chris se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar algo para su madre. Mientras le hacíamos compañía, su madre nos contó algunas de las cosas que hizo en su ausencia. La madre de Chris era muy intrépida, al igual que su hija, pero era mucho más infantil que ésta.

Chris y yo también le platicamos sobre lo que sucedió mientras no estuvo en su hogar, en especial de lo que hicimos con Silver y con nuestros pokémon.

Cuando terminamos con las anécdotas, me dirigí a la habitación de Chris y comencé a juntar mis cosas. El momento de marcharme había llegado.

Me despedí de ella, prometiéndole que le llamaría para poder organizarnos y al fin poder salir de viaje. El viaje que había planeado desde un inicio, en el que le confesaría todo lo que siento por ella.

Afortunadamente, todo el tiempo que pasé aquí me hizo darme cuenta de que tengo muchas más posibilidades con ella, lo cual me motivaba a realizar ese viaje.

* * *

Ale escribiendo a velocidad warp para poder traer el último capi a tiempo :3

Nos vemos al rato~


	10. El viaje (epílogo)

Al fin! el último capi, el capi que desde el principio estuvo planeado para ser publicado el 21 de Julio. Y es por eso mismo, que dejamos descansar a Gold de tanto hablar, para que sea Chris quien le dé su regalo de cumpleaños.

Disfrútenlo~

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: El viaje (epílogo)**

Un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de una llamada a mi pokégear. Así es como Gold, el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados, se había despedido con rumbo a su hogar, en Pueblo Primavera.

Habían pasado diez días desde aquella tarde. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Por qué no me llamaba? Por más que intentaba no mortificarme con eso, la duda me invadía y carcomía el alma.

El profesor Elm había vuelto de Kanto hacía un par de días y el trabajo en el laboratorio era bastante, pero no era suficiente como para sacarme de la mente al chico de goggles. De tanto en tanto revisaba mi pokégear, con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje o una llamada perdida de él, pero nunca había nada.

Hasta de todo, volví a mi casa. Las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a verse en el cielo y aún hacía algo de calor. Después de cenar en compañía de mi madre subí a mi habitación a descansar.

Cada día me era más difícil poner mi mente en blanco estando en ese lugar. Los recuerdos de Gold dormido sobre su sleeping bag con piernas y brazos regados por todo el piso no hacían más que sacarme sonrisas bobaliconas y eso me irritaba. Meterme bajo las cobijas de mi cama era aún menos efectivo, puesto que desde esa noche tenía la urgencia de abrazar algo... y el recuerdo de la comodidad de su pecho hacía a mis mejillas arder.

Me abracé con fuerza a mi almohada intentando pensar en todo menos él, pero simplemente era algo ridículo, no podía sacarlo de mi mente por más que lo intentase.

En mis manos sostuve mi pokégear, mirándolo por última vez en el día, sabiendo que no había habido llamada alguna de su parte. Dejé el aparato sobre mi mesa de noche, dispuesta a dejar que el cansancio se encargara de mí. Pero sucedió lo impensable ¡mi pokégear estaba sonando! Por un instante creí que eran ideas mías, pero mi cordura volvió al mando de mi cuerpo y tomé el aparato con mis manos, para leer en pantalla el nombre de cuatro letras que más me gustaba y por el que había estado esperando todo éstos días.

"Gold"

–¡Chris! –saludó enérgico –¿te desperté? –preguntó apenado, quizá por culpa de mi voz somnolienta.

–No –respondí. Él dio un suspiro aliviado y yo sentí una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Menos mal, creí que estarías dormida a ésta hora. –Una urgencia de regañarlo me invadió, pero decidí dejarlo continuar –Lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero tuve que hacer unas cuántas cosas y me tomaron más tiempo del que pensé.

–¿Y no pudiste llamarme en 10 días? –pregunté escéptica.

–Ah, ya sé... –se quejó –pero había mucho que decir...

Y no mintió. Estuvimos platicando por horas, literalmente, hasta que él detuvo la conversación cerca de las 3 de la mañana. No sentía ninguna clase de cansancio, tanto así que al inicio creí que era una broma. Pero finalmente cortamos la llamada con la promesa de que "me sorprendería".

Tardé un poco en conciliar el sueño pensando en esa posible sorpresa, pero el cansancio era demasiado en cuanto terminamos la llamada y no supe nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Esa mañana, me dirigí al laboratorio del profesor Elm, que me recibió con una extraña noticia "tienes el día libre". Un tanto extraño siendo que el trabajo en ese lugar no paraba, pero no quise desaprovechar esa oportunidad. El día estaba soleado y me apeteció ir por un helado. Desde la ocasión en la que me vi acompañada de Gold y Silver no había comido uno y hoy parecía un buen momento. Cuando me entregaron mi barquillo me dirigí a una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol a comer mi postre.

–¿Zarzamora con chocolate y chispas? –me preguntó un joven de cabello oscuro que caminaba hacia mí.

–¿Gold? –pregunté sorprendida –¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Sorpresa? –dijo haciendo una especie de ademán con las manos, como si estuviese anunciando el evento del año.

–¿Ésta ea la sorpresa? –él asintió.

–Y ya que hoy no tienes nada que hacer y ya tienes tu cono de helado, andando –dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me ponía de pie, arrastrándome. ¿Cómo sabía él que yo tenía el día libre?

Caminábamos con dirección a mi casa cuando le dio una lenguetada a mi helado, y a pesar de que lo regañaba él continuaba haciéndolo de tanto en tanto diciendo que si él no me ayudaba a terminarmelo el sol lo terminaría por derretir.

–Chris, ¿tus labios saben a chocolate?

–¡¿Eh?!

–¿O saben a zarzamora?

La forma en la que hacía esas preguntas me exasperaba ¿qué clase de preguntas eran esas?

–No lo sé –respondí a secas.

–Algún día lo averiguaré –dijo muy seguro de sí ¿qué rayos pretendía con esos comentarios?

–¡Gold! –grité indignada.

–Bueno, ahora pareces una cereza. –¿perdón? –Ese tono te queda bien, hace que el azul de tus ojos resalte aún más.

¿Por qué me decía esas cosas tan raras? ¿Que pretendía con esos cumplidos? ¿Por qué a mí? No pude decir más cuando en eso llegamos a mi casa.

–Ve por tus cosas –dijo –yo iré a saludar a tu madre.

Nunca supe que tanto iba a necesitar para el famoso viaje, así que empaqué lo necesario para cualquier lugar extraño al que éste loco se le ocurriera llevarme.

Caminamos hacia el norte hasta llegar a un bosque, luego dejamos de caminar por los caminos y sendas que estaban marcados y nos adentramos en la parte más profunda del bosque. Aunque no me daba buena espina, quería confiar en que Gold nos estuviera guiando por un buen camino y no que el muy torpe se hubiese perdido.

De pronto llegamos a un claro, nos detuvimos y Gold me mostró un hermoso lago cuyo borde estaba enmarcado de hermosas flores silvestres de múltiples colores.

–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó con esa radiante sonrisa que me dejaba sin defensa alguna.

–Es muy bonito –logré decir y los ojos brillaron...

¿Por qué me tenía que fijar en esa clase de detalles? Comenzamos a instalarnos y Gold fue en busca de unas cuántas bayas para poder alimentarnos mientras que yo me quedaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol a esperarlo observando el paisaje. El lugar era muy hermoso y me transmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, que irónicamente era lo opuesto a Gold, con él todo eran aventuras y adrenalina. No se veían rastros de civilización por ninguna parte y de vez en cuando uno que otro pokémon se acercaba al lago a beber agua. Luego de un rato, él volvió junto a sus pokémon con muchas bayas diferentes y unos cuántos frutos también. Colocamos todo en un lugar seguro mientras nuestros pokémon y nosotros comíamos parte de lo recolectado.

Al poco rato, ambos estábamos buscando nubes en el cielo.

–¿Te gustó el lugar? –me preguntó mientras yo buscaba la nube con forma de totodile que él me había dicho estaba hacia el este.

–Sí, y mucho –respondí automáticamente mientras seguía buscando la dichosa nube.

–Podemos venir aquí todas las veces que quieras. –me dijo y me giré a verlo un tanto extrañada.

–¿Cada cuándo vienes aquí?

–Cada que quiero alejarme de todos y de todo, yo no necesito irme a una montaña inalcanzable cubierta de nieve para eso –La obvia referencia a nuestro senpai Red me causó mucha gracia. Acomodó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, a manera de almohada, y continuó. –Eres la primera persona a quien traigo a éste lugar.

–¿Eh? –él sonrió.

–Vamos a nadar –dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

–¡Pero no traje mi traje de baño!

–¿Y?

–¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esa pregunta?

–Yo tampoco traje –respondió muy quitado de la pena.

–¿Qué?

No necesité de mucho para darme cuenta de lo que pretendía. Puesto que se quitó su ropa quedándose sólo con sus bermudas amarillas y se lanzó al agua. Pero la cosa no termino ahí, no señor. El "genio" tuvo la grandiosa idea de cargarme sobre su hombro, cual costal de papas, y quitarme mis zapatos y sandalias antes de arrojarme al agua fría del lago.

–Eres un tonto –le dije mientras lo salpicaba con el agua.

Él no sintió nada, cortesía de sus goggles, pero igual respondió el ataque. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar así con él? Peleando como niños pequeños, y lo peor de todo, es que disfrutaba pelear así con él. Era divertido y revitalizante. Y comenzaba a odiarlo por eso.

Estando dentro del lago, incluso organizamos una carrera de ida y vuelta a todo lo largo del lago. Y aunque el muy tramposo había salido primero para sacarme ventaja, le terminé ganando. Gold en el agua era un equivalente a un Magikarp fuera de ésta.

El ruidoso e inoportuno estomago de Gold comenzó a quejarse como era su costumbre. Así que ambos salimos del agua y nos sentamos bajo los rayos del sol para secarnos antes de ir por algo de comidan. Volví mi vista hacia él, viendo su cuerpo semi-desnudo. No era precisamente la primera vez que lo veía así, la del baño había sido muy ilustrativa, pero no podía evitar el ver el cómo las gotas de agua de su cabello oscuro y brillante caían y resbalaban sobre ese perfecto y cómodo pecho... ¡Chris en qué estás pensando!

–Chris, ¿estás bien? –me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Sí, claro –respondí con naturalidad.

–Tienes la cara roja –¿mi cara estaba roja? ¡que pena! –creí que te estabas resfriando.

–Claro que no – su mirada preocupada se cambió a una que no podía ser descrita más que como una mirada traviesa y pervertida.

–Oh, valla... –el aire pronto se volví algo denso para mí, puesto que me costaba respirar conforme él se acercaba más y más a mí.

Su voz grave me hacía temblar las rodillas e intentaba huir de ésta situación haciéndome para atrás, pero no lo conseguí. Él se siguió acercando, acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos hasta que finalmente terminé recostada sobre el pasto y bajo la sombra de su cuerpo, mientras que él tenía ambas manos apoyadas a la altura de mis hombros. No había forma de escapar.

Sentía su respiración en mi rostro bastante agitada con ésta situación, al igual que la mía. El aire se me iba, hacía calor y mi corazón latía como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus finos labios se abrieron un poco y su cabello aún escurría un poco de agua por su rostro. Se veía tan apetecible que todos mis miedos se juntaron en ese momento. Abrí mi boca con ligereza y cerré los ojos. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y sentí un choque de sensaciones viajar por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como si saboreara el postre más exquisito del mundo, la alegría de pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, la comodidad en la que siempre me encontraba cada que me envolvía con sus brazos y el recuerdo de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello.

Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería mi primer beso. Había imaginado cientos, quizá miles de posibilidades, pero el estar debajo de Gold junto a un lago en medio de un bosque completamente deshabitado jamás estuvo entre ellas. Siempre me consideré una inexperta en el tema de los besos, puesto que jamás había besado a alguien, pero pareciera que estaba destinada a éste en específico. Mis manos rápidamente se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Gold para rodear su cuello y sujetarme a su cabello oscuro, con el cual jugaba gustosa mientras dejaba que él guiara el beso con maestría y ternura.

Durante el beso nos separábamos ligeramente para tomar bocanadas de aire, que eran interrumpidas por su lengua, que exploraba despacio y a detalle el interior de mi boca, ¿qué hacía que me fuera imposible el separarme de él? Quizá eran todos esos sentimientos retenidos durante tanto tiempo, el deseo de saber que pasaría una vez que ya no hubiera ninguna alternativa para escapar y finalmente todo se tuviera que consagrar en la unión de nuestros labios en lugar de verse frustrado con un simple beso en la mejilla o en la comisura de éstos.

¿Por qué Gold, siendo Gold, nunca ante me había besado como hasta ahora? Agitados, ambos nos separamos. Observé a Gold, con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y la boca entre abierta que no era más que una invitación para besarlo de nuevo. Yo también estaba agitada, sentía mi pecho subir y bajar constantemente mientas recobraba el aliento. Me perdí en sus ojos, esos grandes y dorados ojos con los que no dejaba de soñar desde el momento en que había aceptado que estaba enamorada de él, y eso ya era demasiado decir.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa con la que una chica, aún en completa sanidad mental, no podría evitar sonrojarse. Esa estúpida sonrisa con la que me convencía de hacer alguna locura, la que fuera. Esa sonrisa, era la que más amaba de él.

Sus ojos brillaron con un chispazo y se acercó a besar mi frente, con ternura. Con la ternura que sólo él podía proveer, esa ternura con la que se entregaba en todo su instinto paternal cuando sostenía un huevo con la esperanza de verlo eclosionar.

Cuando separó sus labio de mi frente, movió un poco mi flequillo antes de sentarse a un lado de donde yo me encontraba tendida. Me tomé unos instantes para procesar todo lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, y desde el rabillo de mi ojo pude notar cómo él sonreía discretamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro. No hacían falta palabras en ese momento.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estaba atardeciendo. El cielo se teñía de naranjas, dorados y escarlatas que no hacían más que sacarme sonrisas bobaliconas mientras recordaba la textura de los labios de Gold. Preparamos la fogata con la que pasaríamos la noche, y justo cuando creí que cenaríamos lo mismo que habíamos comido, Gold me sorprendió con muchos paquetes de malvaviscos y salchichas que nos pusimos a asar al calor de la fogata.

Después de terminar casi con todo, nuestros pokémon volvieron a sus pokébolas para dormir. Gold y yo teníamos nuestro propios sleeping bag, así que dormiríamos cerca, pero no necesariamente juntos. Toda una pena considerando mi debilidad por recostarme sobre su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus manos.

–¿Estás dormida? –me peguntó.

–Aún no. No puedo dormir –admití.

–Yo tampoco... ¿te gustó el lugar?

–Es hermoso –respondí.

–Las estrellas se ven preciosas –añadió.

–Sí, en la ciudad no se pueden ver así.

–Aunque hay una que siempre se ve genial.

–¿La estrella polar? –pregunté.

–No...

–¿No te estarás refiriendo a Venus, o sí? –él se rió ante mi comentario.

–No –me giré para verlo, y me encontré con sus ojos traviesos.

–¿Entonces cuál? –sonrió ampliamente antes de responder, como si esa fuese la pregunta que estuviese esperando.

–Tú.

El color subió a mis mejillas en un instante y desvié la mirada hacia el cielo. No quería que con la luz de la luna él pudiera notar mi vergonzoso sonrojo. Intentaba tranquilizarme cuando su sonrisa traviesa y sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados me impidieron seguir admirando la bóveda celeste. Volví a desviar mi mirada, ahora hacia un costado. Gold me tomó por los hombros y me ayudó a incorporarme. Ambos estábamos sentados bajo la luz de la luna observándonos en silencio. Había tanto que quería decirle, pero mi boca simplemente no cooperaba ante mi necesidad de hablar. Mordí mi labio inferior sin saber cómo actuar. Gold me tomó por la barbilla levantando mi rostro para que nuestras miradas de encontraran una vez más.

–Chris... me gustas, siempre me haz gustado.

El color inundó mis mejillas y sentí a mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que incluso podría lastimar al alguien. ¿De verdad Gold me estaba diciendo eso o sólo era un producto de mi imaginación? Sin darme cuenta, desvié mi mirada. Una parte de mí se aferraba a que ésto no era más que una fantasía. Las manos de Gold dejaron mi barbilla y se posaron sobre mis hombros. Me volví para encontrarme con unos ojos dorados que ya no brillaban como hacía unos momentos, algo los había apagado e intentaba ocultarlos detrás de ese flequillo tan inconfundible.

–No... no hace falta que respondas –dijo y yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida y aterrada –sólo quería que lo supieras –selló sus palabras con un beso en mi frente.

Ahí lo comprendí todo. No estaba soñando, no lo estaba imaginando. Todo eso era tan real como el beso de ésta tarde. Todos éstos deseos, noches en vela y risas en su compañía. Sentía demasiadas cosas, no las podría enumerar ni con una semana de trabajo y sólo acerté a decir...

–Te amo.

Sus labios dejaron mi frente y me miró extrañado. La determinación en mi voz se reflejó en alegría absoluta en sus ojos, devolviéndoles el brillo que los caracterizaba. Ese golpe de entusiasmo le dibujó una enorme y hermosa sonrisa , que me hizo feliz de igual manera. Era tal aquel desbordamiento de emociones que Gold sólo atinó a abalanzarse sobre mí y a robarme, no solo las palabras de la boca, si no también todo eso que siempre le había querido decir.

* * *

Ta-dah~

Y bien, éste es el final de el fic terminado más largo de mi vida. *Ale se siente patéticamente orgullosa por eso*. Valió la pena el esfuerzo casi sobre humano que hice para terminarlo a tiempo (sigue siendo domingo en una parte de México), todo sea por un digno cumpleaños de Gold.

Desde un inicio el fic estuvo contemplado a ser publicado cada domingo con la idea de que el último capi se subiera el Domingo 21 de Julio, cumpleaños de mi dexholder favorito. Pero tuve más contratiempos de los que hubiera imaginado y bueno, me desvelé varias noches para poder terminarlo casi a tiempo.

Espero que les haya agradado, que se hayan reído, que no los haya empalagado al punto de convertirlos en diabéticos y sobre todo que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Les agradezco a todos por los reviews, follows y favs :3 Les juro que eso me alentaba mucho a seguir con éste proyecto (porque odio pasar mis fics de cuadernos a texto en la compu).

De momento les cuento que estoy trabajando en un proyecto en conjunto con una amiga muy querida y divertida, ya luego se enterarán de ese proyecto (todo a su tiempo). Mientras tanto, descansaré lo que me resta de las vacaciones (2 semanas) y aprovecharé para terminar un par de fics que tengo incompletos (ambershipping y mangaquestshipping) para comenzar a traer algo cuando regrese a la escuela.

Y para terminar, **Feliz cumpleaños Gold~**

**Estúpido y sensual dexholder de ojos dorados, tú tienes la culpa de todo~ ¿por qué tu cumpleaños tiene que caer en periodo vacacional? Te odio y te amo por eso... como sea. Sigue siendo un maldito pervertido que acosa a Crystal y más te vale que aparezcas en sagas futuras del manga o nunca te perdonaré el que hayas nalgueado a Blue-senpai.**

**That's all. Aleprettycat fuera!**


End file.
